Baby of Mine
by Passionlily
Summary: Kagome can't rem. what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky Suspicion...Will the truth be revealed?
1. The Beginning

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human.**

* * *

********Disclaimer******* I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!! I HEREBY CLAIM NOTHING AND SHALL NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY WHATSOEVER!!!**

* * *

**'Baby of Mine' **

"Beautiful feathery flakes of snow. Over the woodland and field they go, making a blanket so warm and deep, over the flowers that lie asleep," Kagome read glancing away from her book and out into the darkness of the night. "The dawn of day was witness to, a transformation of the land. The night had seen the change unfold, unique creations of His Hand. So many made, while slumber reigned, no two alike, these crystals, white. The billions softly touched the earth, as breezes shaped them in the night. The frozen-cotton, covered boughs, as rays of sun climb winters hills. To see the splendor made by frost, on window panes and window sills. The curvy mounds shaped 'round the trunks, where blown about the feet of trees. And leaves that peek through snowy white, at wondrous winter scenes like these. Their lives so short; a day or week, or season at the very most. To disappear when spring is nigh, like figment of a vanished ghost. But first they must adorn each twig, and blade of grass and lowly weed. Essential act required by some, to germinate their precious seed. And map the many tiny feet,  
of creatures that have braved the night. With fan-shaped swirls at end of tracks, where birds of prey have taken flight. To crown each post and stone and wall, the royalty of winters scene. Look down upon the snows cape, white; approve each subjects bow and lean. Then melt to slush and hang from twigs, and drip and drop like tear-shaped jewels. The tiny trickles congregate, to create icy winter pools. Returned to earth, from whence they came, the same as you, the same as me. Water to water, ". . . dust to dust", perpetuates His Plan, you see."

"Ye have been reading that book since early this morning Kagome," Kaede smiled bringing back the curtain to the young miko's room. Kagome glanced up from her futon a soft smile forming on her lips. "Well...As ye can not get up and move about it is only fitting. I too would do the same. Of course I would probably never want to leave." But other than that, how are ye? Any changes?"

"I'm doing ok. I've been having a lot of contractions though today, morning till now. They are worse than they have been," Kagome sighed, closing the book and setting on her lap. "Since you placed me on bed rest they come more readily."

"Indeed," the old woman said bringing in a small tray." It is only expected with the child you carry. But now, put ye mind to rest and eat." Kagome didn't argue as she eagerly placed her book to the side awaiting the tray of food.

"Hmm...Smells wonderful," Kagome smiled taking the tray graciously from the old miko. "Chicken and rice..." Smiling happily Kagome thanked Kaede and quickly began to dig in. The old miko said nothing but gave a curt smile and moved out of the room.

Kagome devoured the small flour roll to the side rubbing her hand unconsciously across her overly large belly thoughts swirling through her mind. It hadn't seemed that long ago Inuyasha had brought her to Kaede, bloodied and bruised. Clothes ripped to shreds, barely covering anything. She had been unconscious her body held lifelessly in the Hanyou's clutches. It was a shear miracle Kagome had awoke the next morning, a small, yet visible smile forced upon her bruised lips. It was her way of letting the other's know she was alright and that that needth worry of her.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo had all questioned her, but she failed to remember much of anything. A dip in the hot springs, getting dressed, a rustle in the bushes and then...nothing. The only thing that seemed to hold any significance was a small crescent shaped mark on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. It seemed fairly odd but Kagome had convinced the others that it was nothing. She spent the next few weeks in bed healing. The question of "who" was constantly on her mind. Who was the father? **Was he human? **Or was he a, dare she think it...  
**A demon?**

Kaede had forbidden her to travel home due to her condition so Inuyasha was sent to the future with the news. Kagome wasn't surprised when he showed up an hour later weighted down with a large pack of medication and other items that would speed her recovery. And it did just that. But Kaede still hadn't felt easy about it all. It just hadn't made any sense to her. Of course she hadn't said anything to her, but Kagome could tell that it hadn't stopped her from worrying.

It had been a month 1/2 since the attack and all seemed to let it slip from their minds. All except Kaede and...And Inuyasha who kept a strange and somewhat annoying watch on her. Everywhere she went she was accompanied by someone. She was surprised she could even cover up her sickness. She had feared they would put her back in bed so she tried hard to hide it. She blamed it on Inuyasha of course for pushing her into eh hunt for the shards. There was the constant morning illness, the sudden mood swings, and of course seemed to be hungry a lot more than usual...

But nothing could prepare her for what was next. What would be revealed to her that very same week...

**Flashback**

Kagome had just returned from the hot springs her long raven hair hanging over her right shoulder. She wore a yellow sundress with little blue flowers embroider on the front. Upon reaching the hut, the girl stopped short of breath and sighed taking a seat next to the sliding door. Kaede watched through a cracked window and wasn't surprised to see Kagome Vomit.  
It was then she decided to act. Opening the sliding door Kagome stiffened and turned as Kaede handed her a small towel.

"Are ye well Kagome?" Kagome nodded stiffly. "Are ye sure?" Again Kagome nodded and immediately turned her head to once more spill. "It appears that ye are not well," the old miko said grasping the young girl's hand. Kagome nodded in agreement and turned her sad eyes to the older woman.

"I think that I am coming down with something," Kagome said with a small chuckle. "Inuyasha has us working overtime for those shards lately. I'm surprised that Miroku and Sango haven't tried an outright Strike."

"It is true Inuyasha is working ye and the other's harder," Kaede said and stopped for a moment to consider the young girl in front of her. In her eyes she could see something that only those carrying a special secret had. "But he also knows that in a months time he can no longer search for them." Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Is something going to happen?"

The old miko couldn't help but let go a small laugh, leaving Kagome dumbstruck. "Do not worry about hunting for the shards anymore Kagome. You should spend more time around here with me preparing."

Looking slightly complex Kagome tilted her head to the side and against her better judgment asked the old miko. "Prepared...for what?"

"Why for the blessed day of course," Kaede said. Once more the younger girl seemed confused, and once more asked another question.

"What blessed day would that be?"

"Why Child...Do you not know? Ye are pregnant. Carrying a child in your womb," Kaede smiled holding Kagome's hand tightly. "Don't tell me ye haven't noticed the changes? Everyone else has child."

Eyes grown to the size of saucers Kagome felt her world dim and go dark.

When Kagome awoke an hour later she had listened to Kaede's explanation. Listened, but hadn't believed...Not until Kaede had tested her to prove her point and sure enough the test was right. It had taken Kagome a good two weeks to except the truth but she knew deep down it was true. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew what Kaede told her was right and that she couldn't deny it. She had to start "preparing" for this life that would one day enter the world. So what if she didn't know the Father... This was her baby and she felt, no she knew he or she would bring her such happiness.

After that she had journeyed to the future to tell her mother who seemed to understand. Yes she was weary about the mystery Father but this was her grandchild whether or not. And she loved him or her already. Kagome had explained to her mother that for now journeying across the time barrier was alright. But when it becomes to dangerous she would stay with Inuyasha and her friends. The only reason being, that if Kagome's attacker had been demon, he would have to appear no matter what. It was something all demon fathers did. Almost "instinct" Inuyasha explained whether they wanted their offspring or not, they were there for or after their child's birth to greet them.

**End Flashback**

And so that was how it happened. At first she traveled across time with ease. But strangely after her 3rd month she began to feel funny. Her stomach was larger than most women at this time and she began to have contractions. It was only then that Inuyasha had confirmed her to be bearing the child of a demon. That a demon baby or "pup" as he called it, didn't take long to grow within the womb. As a normal human woman with a normal human child would carry their baby for nine months, the seed of a demon would grow faster; one to four months. This was due to the power that is possessed. So Kagome was in her last stage and that she wasn't allowed to travel across time anymore.

Agreeing with the Hanyou, she stayed and three weeks later was put on bed rest where she had been ever since. Kaede had told her that she could have the baby anytime now, and somewhere deep inside she was slightly frightened. Scarred that after she delivered the father would show up and slaughter her and her baby. It scarred her. If she had to die fine! But she would die protecting her baby, so he or she could live. She had even gone to sharing her thoughts with Inuyasha and the gang.

They had promised to be there with her after the birth and to protect her from any harm. Miroku had even promised that if it came down to it, he would give up his own life. The same had gone for the rest. She hadn't wished for that. And she knew that if anyone was to die, it would be her. She wouldn't let them suffer for her. She cared too much for them.

Setting her tray aside she glanced out the window once more. She smiled watching small white flurries fall from the heavens. "Beautiful..." Picking up her book, she flipped to the last page where something was scribbled down. "Babies are Angels that fly to the earth, their wings disappear at the time of their birth. One look in their eyes and we're never the same, they're part of us now and that part has a name. That part is your heart and a bond that won't sever, our Babies are Angels, we love them forever." Almost as if on cue Kagome felt a strange surge and then felt like someone had just thrown a cold bucket of water onto her. But that hadn't happened...She knew what it was...Her water had broke! She was going to have the baby!  
"Talk about the timing," she thought before calling out. "Kaede! Kaede!"

Quickly the old woman, and Sango were at her side alert.

"What is it Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked glancing down at her friend.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked but stopped short as she glanced down to the bed where a large wet puddle was now settling. "Kagome, your water has broken."

"Yea...I know," Kagome heaved feeling a contraction coming on. Grasping the sheets with her fists she tried her best not to cry out. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Sango, take Kagome and get her into something more comfortable. There is an older Kimono in my back cupboard. I need to change these sheets and alert the Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo." Nodding Sango did as she was asked helping Kagome up, letting Kagome lean on her shoulder for support.

"Don't worry Kagome, you will be alright," Sango smiled trying to soothe her friends pain. "Just think! You are about to bring a new life into the world!"

"I KNOW...WW!" Kagome cried out her scream loud and painful. Falling to the floor Kagome heaved in pain, biting her lip to try to ease her mind off of the pressure that was baring down on her. It felt like the baby was trying to claw it's way out of her stomach. "OH KAMI MAKE IT STOP!" Hunching over in agony it was then that Sango noticed the small mark imprinted onto Kagome's neck. She had never noticed it before and she doubted anyone else had either. It was oddly shaped and was flicking light blue and slowly becoming vibrant neon. Another gasp from Kagome broke her from her trance. She didn't have time to dwell on it. She had to get Kagome dressed and into bed. This baby didn't seem to want to wait.

"Hang on Kagome," Sango whispered using her hand to pull back raven locks from her friend's sweaty brow. "Just hang in there."

Nodding Kagome tried to relax and concentrate. She needed to get dressed. She doubted she could have to baby in her pj's. Standing with the help of her friend she managed with Sango's help to get out of her wet pj's and into a long wide kimono. Within minutes Kaede was there as well to aid Sango.

"The bed is ready Sango, help me guide her to it," Kaede ordered. Within seconds they were there laying Kagome down upon the new fresh sheets. "I have informed Inuyasha and Miroku to stand watch. Shippo has gone to gather some herbs on my order." The old woman smiled slightly. "He wanted to come in, but I can't have him in here with ye now." Kagome nodded in understand before she felt another contraction consume her. Each one seemed to get worse and worse and she yearned for nothing more than to have this baby. "Sango ye shall help me deliver the baby."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you for helping me through this, both of you. I don't know where I'd be without you both."

"We love you Kagome," Sango smiled damping her friend's head with cool water.

"Aye Child," Kaede said. "Ye are much apart of our lives now. Ye have touched our hearts and once more given our lives a new light. We should be the one's to thank ye."

Kagome smiled, her eyes closing taking in a deep breath. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Father Revealed

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human. **

**'Baby of Mine'**

_He had felt it. Felt that hidden connection deep within his being. Had it really happened? Had she really... Was it possible? He had to know. Had to know if what he felt was real. Without a word he quickly took off into the direction he knew she would be. Whether she liked it or not, he was coming..._

* * *

Her cries could be heard across the village, reaching out further towards the Heavens. Inuyasha flinched at the pain stricken scream, his ears laying flat against his head to block it out. It was bad enough she was having a baby, but that scream was enough to want you to crawl under a rock and die. When he had first heard her scream for the old hag and Sango he knew what was happening. He had suspected tonight to be the night. Since he had seen the mark on Kagome's neck that night, he had known. The mark had been a crescent shaped moon, which had faded the night he had found her. So he had only guessed that on her 4th month she would give birth under the crescent moon. But the fact that she was actually...

"OH GOD!" He flinched at the piercing scream. Glancing over at Miroku he frowned, his ears pressing against his scalp trying to block it out. It didn't matter if she was giving birth. To hear Kagome in THAT much pain was painful enough.

"How the Hell can you remain so calm?" he asked glaring at the monk who sat on the ground his eyes closed, staff across his lap.

"How come you can't?" Came the monk's answer one eye opening. "There is no need to be alarmed Inuyasha. What Kagome is experiencing is natural. Child birth is a beautiful, natural thing."

"Beautiful?" Inuyasha winced closing his eyes in annoyance. "I don't know if Beautiful is the word to describe it."

* * *

"OH GOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Kagome cried eyes watering. This was too much! How the heck did women live through such a thing? Oh yes that's right... They did this in HOSPITALS!

"Easy does it Kagome," Sango whispered. "You're almost there, come on. Give us a hard push."

"I can't..." Kagome cried tossing her head to the side biting her lip and drawing blood. "I just can't... I'm too worn out... I can't push anymore..."

"Yes you can!" Sango cheered grasping her friend's hand in hers squeezing tightly. "You can do it Kagome! You are strong! Come on! Just one more push!"

Kagome nodded her eyes closing tightly pushing with all her might. Yet just as quickly lost the strength to do so. Eyes closing she panted heavily trying to catch her breath. "I... can't... I.... don't have enough strength... I.... push.... can't."

"You have to Kagome!" Sango urged her. "The baby will die if you give up. You will die if you give up!"

"Ye must find the strength Kagome!" Kaede encouraged her. "Don't give up now."

Kagome closed her eyes sighing in defeat. Child birth was said to be the worst pain a woman could ever go through. Now that she has witnessed it herself, she didn't know if she could finish it. Perhaps had she of stayed in the future where the finest medicine was available she would not have cared. But now...

"KAGOME!" she heard Inuyasha through the hut calling to her.

Opening her eyes she turned her head in the direction of his voice. "Inu...yasha...."

"DAMNIT KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha!!!" came another voice.

"SHUT UP MONK! KAGOME! ALL YOU HAVE TALKED ABOUT THESE LAST FEW MONTHS IS MEETING THAT _THING_! SO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! IF YOU EVEN TRY TO, I PROMISE YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DELIVER THAT THING MYSELF YOU WILL HAVE THAT THING! I DON'T WON'T TO HEAR ANOTHER "I CAN'T OUT OF YOU"! YOU HEAR ME? KAGOME?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome choked out, the tears spilling down her face. Through his hard exterior she could tell her was just as worried, if not more as the others. But he was right. All these months all she had talked about was meeting the little one within her. To see it's face, to kiss its cheek. The truth was, she was happy she was going to be a mother. And she was choosing now to give in? No! She had to keep going! She wanted to meet this angel! "Got it," she whispered knowing fully well Inuyasha could hear her. And with renewed strength she began to push again shutting her eyes tightly against the pain.

"That's it Kagome! Push! Push!" Sango called to her. "You're doing great!"

Fists clenching she as if something inside of her was about ready to boil over. It seemed to happen almost instantly, energy building in her very soul. Both Kaede and Sango caught the faintest glow coming from the small mark upon Kagome's shoulder.

"I can see the head!" Kaede called to her. "Just a bit more Kagome!"

She could feel something deep down calling to her, awakening her, giving her strength. She felt as if her body was pulsing, urging her to release more and more. Sango gasped, in shock as Kagome's eyes flew open raising towards the heavens. They were a brilliant shade of crimson red; her hair flickering white as she gave the final push, a roar echoing from her throat as she gripped the sheets with her fists. And then, as quickly as it had happened it was over as the faintest cry was heard.

"It's crying..." Kagome thought suddenly, her body growing still as her eyes remained focused on the ceiling. Her body had stopped pulsing and her hair faded slowly back to raven, her eyes back to their honey brown. Giving a sigh of relief, she gave into the darkness and succumbed to utter exhaustion.

* * *

She awoke to the quiet cooing and awing of voices in the room.

"Ah, Kagome are ye awake?" Kaede asked leaning over her and replacing a damp cloth over her forehead.

"Where..? Where is my baby?"

"Waiting for you," Sango cooed bringing a small bundle Kagome's way.

"It be a boy!" Kaede smiled sitting herself next to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. With Kaede's help she moved to a seated position holding out her hands for him. As soon as she had placed her hands around him she felt a jolt surge through her body. To explain it would have been impossible. Yet - it was welcoming. Was she crazy?

"Kagome?"

"It's nothing..." she said shaking the odd feeling off. "Nothing at all..." Placing her full attention on the baby she felt a wide grin form on her face. Yes Inuyasha had been right, he was the son of a demon. He was light complected like her, with a small crop of raven hair on the top of his head. He looked very much human for the son of a demon. Yet, examining closer she slowly could see the demon traits he dawned as well. His ears were pointed and his eyes were a bright vibrant gold. Weren't all babies eyes suppose to be blue? Well, who cared. He was her baby. Demon or not he was her's and she loved him. He was part of her and her apart of him. Gently she cradled the small bundle to her chest humming softly to the small infant. "I love you..." The words had barely escaped her mouth when she felt something move against her hand. It was fluffy and small yet she instantly knew what it was. Repositioning the baby slightly in her hands she caught sight of a little black tail wagging eagerly from side to side. Go figure.

"Well done Kagome," Kaede smiled. "You should be very proud of yourself." Kagome nodded and gazed down at her baby once more. He was so lovely. His glorious golden eyes...They were just like Inuyasha's. "Sango, take the baby for Kagome so she can bath," Kaede said breaking the girl's thoughts.

"What already? I barely got to see him," Kagome whined as Sango moved closer to her, arms outstretched.

"Already protective of the babe," Kaede smiled. "Do not worry Kagome. Sango will watch over him for you. I have placed the herbs Shippo has brought back into the tub. Ye must bath or ye shall never feel better. The birthing process is a very harsh on the body and once bathed ye shall regain some of the strength lost." Kagome knew she was right, but she glanced back down at her son...Sighing in defeat she handed her son off to Sango.

"Be careful of his head," Kagome whispered raising her hand to catch him.

"Don't worry Kagome I have him. I will watch him while you bathe," Sango laughed as she left into another room. Once out of the room Kaede slowly helped Kagome into the hot tub.

She smiled feeling refreshed from her bath but still sore. Kaede wasn't joking, it was going to hurt for awhile. But right now she didn't care about the pain. She was too tired. All she wanted to do was hold her baby and sleep. "Sango?"

At her call the demon slayer entered holding the small infant tightly to her. Kneeling down she handed Kagome the baby who cradled him within her own arms. "He is sleeping," Sango whispered, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. You need to rest some. I fed him while you bathed with milk Miroku fetched." Glancing down at the small bundle Kagome took in a deep breath her eyes roaming over the fine details of her son.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" the Taijiya asked, looking thoughtfully at Kagome. Quickly she took a seat next to the girl's futon, question in her eyes. For a moment Kagome was dumbstruck. She hadn't even thought about it. Well...She had, but she had let it slip from her mind. How could she have done something like that? Her baby was nameless!

"I don't know," Kagome said quickly glancing over to Sango. "I guess it more or less slipped my mind."

Laughing the Taijiya moved to her knees getting a better view of the nameless infant. "Hehe... I'm sure he doesn't mind at the moment," Sango laughed lightly and once more stood up. "But for now, do not dwell on it. You must rest. Inuyasha, Miroku and I will stand watch. If anyone approaches we shall let you know." With that the demon slayer moved behind the curtained door and left Kagome alone to rest.

* * *

The night had become colder, snow falling more rapidly. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had staked out under the porch of the small hut Kagome was within. Inuyasha had warned them to remain alert and awake, but each one was slowly growing more tired and exhausted. Inuyasha had even let his eyes close every once in awhile to rest.

"Perhaps he isn't going to come," Sango sighed wrapping a blanket about her shoulders to shield herself from the cold. It wasn't that cold but the rush of the wind made it appear so.

"Don't count on it," Inuyasha snapped. "It may take a bit but he will show. He wont miss this."

"Strange," Miroku said suddenly eyes narrowing slightly. "From what you say, it's almost like it's programmed into the father. Almost a maternal instinct..."

"Duh! Haven't I told you that already?" Inuyasha snapped. "It's the role of the father to show up. To greet his young and acknowledge them into the world. Without that, the pup won't be any good and the Father will kill it on sight if seen years down the road. It's kinda like a connection he must form with the infant. Thus marking the pup as he's own. So it's a form of protection for the pup."

"Very astute Inuyasha," came an icy voice from the tree line ahead. "I'm surprised you are demon enough to even know of such things."

"You!" Inuyasha called out a low growl growing from deep within his throat. "Sesshoumaru!" And sure enough the three watched as the Taiyoukai of the West emerged from behind a large oak tree. He stood there for moment eyeing the three warriors a few yards before him. Then slowly he began to make his way down to the hut. "Back off Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called to him, but the Demon Lord continued his advance towards the hut.

"Ohbaka yaro," Sesshoumaru spat, causing Inuyasha's hand to move to the Tetsuiga quickly.

"Inuyasha stop!" Sango called to him.

"Yes! You will hurt Kagome and the infant if you fight here!" Miroku added. Against his better judgment Inuyasha's hand pulled away from the sword at his side.

"Wise decision little brother," Sesshoumaru taunted reaching the hut, his chin slightly lifted in arrogance.

"What is it you want here?" Miroku asked quickly he's staff clutched in his hands tightly, blocking the door to Kagome. "If you are after the sword I'm afraid it's not a good time."

"I do believe my presence here is none of your concern monk," Sesshoumaru stated simply his eyes narrowing. The monk was trying to keep him out of the hut. Keep him from...

"It is our concern," Sango countered moving to Miroku's side her eyes intense on the Taiyoukai. He growled in irritation and stepped closer to the two blocking the door.

"Arrogant humans," he spat using his hand to push them from his path. In one quick swoop they were thrown off the porch and into the snow. Reaching for the door he was stopped quickly by Inuyasha who had quickly delt a blow to the Demon's face. But it seemed to do little good as the Sesshoumaru quickly recovered countering Inuyasha's next oncoming fist, and with ease slammed his fist into the Hanyou's stomach. Yelping in pain Inuyasha fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"S-Sesshoumaru! Stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother in a furious fit of anger. "Don't you dare go near her!" Jumping to his feet his rushed Sesshoumaru again only to find himself being held to the ground firmly by his older brother. "I-I knew it was you... All this time. I knew it was yours. You sick bastard! You ruined her!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, his smile dark and menacing. "Poor little brother. To think this could have been prevented had you of taken her like a good hound. You poor pathetic wimp. Now...Sit like a good pup," Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly before lifting Inuyasha with one hand and landing a heavy kick into his younger brother's stomach. Inuyasha fell to the ground unmoving, his breathing heavy and painful.

Sesshoumaru moved back to the door. "The miko and I have business to attend to. And you will not interfere."

Taking this as his advantage Sesshoumaru let his hand move to the sliding door pushing it to the side and entering into the small hut.

Instantly he was met by an old woman, but she did nothing but stand before him. He eyed her for a moment until she finally spoke softly. "Be ye on business Lord?" She asked her good eye watching the demon intensely.

"If business is what you wish to name it...then yes I am here for that matter," Sesshoumaru said simply his brow raising. Kaede nodded in understanding and moved to the side to let enter the Demon Lord. She watched him move to a curtained door and with ease slid it back and vanished behind it.

"Be ye well Kagome," the old miko whispered moving outside of the hut. "Be ye well..."

He stood there for a moment, taking in the scene. Before him, lay a young woman who he confirmed to be sleeping. Her long black hair encircled her pillow like a halo and her pink lips were slightly parted; breathing lightly. Moving closer he caught sight of a small bundle in her arms and although he would have never shown it, excitement raced through his entire being. Kneeling down before the woman he gently placed a hand on her exposed one feeling the warmth of her touch. Upon contact brown eyes fluttered open to meet his, melting into one another. He could tell by her scent she was not afraid of him.

"Gold eyes," she finally said breaking the silence.

Slowly, she began to sit up and was surprised to feel a clawed hand help to guide her as well. Moving the bundle to her lap gently, she waited. It was his turn now. Quickly moving a hand to the old gray blankets, Sesshoumaru pulled them aside to reveal the infant's face to him. Almost as if on cue the child's eyes opened to reveal small golden orbs. Sesshoumaru sat there for what seemed like eternity, his face set to show no emotion whatsoever. He said not a word as he observed the child before him. It was true. He had planted his seed deep within the woman. It hadn't been a dream that night he had taken her. It had been real. And now...He raised a clawed hand to the child's face touching it's cheek gently. Instantly, at his touch a small blue crescent appeared on the baby's forehead. He could feel it. The pup, the babe...It wasn't what he expected. The meet of a demon and human would have corrupted the child's blood. But somehow he couldn't feel this. Instead, what he felt was a full blooded youkai. Not Hanyou, not human, but a Youkai. Had it been the fact she was a miko? But wouldn't she have purified his seed, making the pup human? He didn't understand it.

"He's yours, isn't he?" She asked her eyes moving back to her son's face.

"I would not have come here if he was another's," Sesshoumaru said quickly. And then turned to her, his golden eyes once more connecting with her's. "Mine." It was then that realization hit him. He? He had a son? A boy?. The very thought pleased him to no end. Not only had his pup been born pure blooded but had been born male. He now had an heir, who would one day take over his claim over the western lands. Indeed, he was very pleased.

"What will you do now?" Kagome asked breaking away from his golden gaze. He could tell she was nervous. And now he could smell the fear she had covered up so well from him. He knew why. She feared he would take the baby from her. Feared that she would never see the pup again.

"I shall take him with me," he finally said causing her to flinch at his words, her arms wrapping tighter around her son. She had feared that he would do so. It was then she felt the tears form in her eyes. He was going to take her baby. Take him far away from her and...Would he kill her? He gave no sign of emotion, before using his clawed hand to guide her chin up to meet his gaze once more.

"Look at me wench," he said firmly and she did so, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "I will take him with me.. And I expect you to come as well." Breath caught in her throat she felt she might die of surprise. "You shall accompany me tonight back to the west."

"I don't understand," Kagome questioned. "Why would you..."

He cut her off with a dark glare silencing her completely. "I do not wish for your company any more than you wish of mine. However, for the time being, He will need his..." the last word seemed extremely hard to get out..."Mother..." As well, this place is not at all suitable for raising my pup." Leaning closer to her he gently took her lips into his. On contact she felt the same familiar jolt she had felt with her son upon contact. When he pulled away she was filled with utter shock her mind racing with questions. "Gather your things miko, we shall leave shortly." With that he covered up the now sleeping babe, and in a quick motion was on his feet and out the door.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Inutaisho

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human.**

**'Baby of Mine'**

Leave? Was he serious? Was he really going to take her away to live with him? Her and the baby? Gripping the window pane she gazed out catching sight of Sesshoumaru who was sitting below a tree, eyes closed. Was he sleeping? No. It looked like he was deep in thought. He reminded her of Inuyasha, only more regal and graceful. Shaking her head she let out an exhausted sigh. She didn't know if she could leave. This was all she had ever known. Good friends, a happy home. She could teach him here. But he would lack one thing. A father. Sure Miroku or Inuyasha would seem like Father figures, but to have your real father with you was a true blessing. After all, was it wrong to deny Sesshoumaru is legitimate heir? Was it even possible? The thought just seemed to almost scare her. Her thought were suddenly interrupted by a small cry. Turning she moved to the futon where the babe laid. Gently lifting the baby into her arms she made sure he was completely covered and moved back to the window.

"Shh, its okay mommy's here," she cooed nuzzling the baby. She knew she had to find a name for him soon. She couldn't just leave him that way. Maybe she should ask Sesshoumaru? Maybe he would know what to name their baby. Their? It sounded completely and utterly odd.

"Kagome?" She turned around to meet the angered eyes of Inuyasha. "What are you doing Kagome? You should be in bed, not walking around."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed shaking her head a smile forming on her small pink lips. Even though he would never show it through acts of immense kindness, she knew he cared for her. "I can't Inuyasha, I have to..." her voice trailed off slightly. She didn't want to leave really. Her friends were here and she wished to raise her baby around them. Let them help raise her son so he could learn their kindness, and love.

"Have to what?" Inuyasha questioned, brows rising. "What do you have to do? Your only job right now is to care for your pup. That is what you have to do."

"Inuyasha I know you care and all, but..." she was cut short by a call and she stopped abruptly to listen.

"Kagome I have a message," Called Miroku from the other side of the curtain. Moving past Inuyasha, Kagome opened the curtain to reveal the monk, ear once pressed up against the curtain.

"Miroku you peeping monk!" Inuyasha yelled waving his fist at the now red monk. "Can't you ever mind your own business?"

"Aha ha... I guess it was rather rude of me but," he stopped rubbing a hand behind his head, a slight blush evident of his guilt. "Well...Anyways...I have a message from Sesshoumaru," he added catching Kagome's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha barked glaring from the monk to Kagome. "What do you mean message? What message?"

"Shh Inuyasha you are going to stir him," Kagome snapped pointing to the baby within her arms. "Really Inuyasha you are so nosey. What is it Miroku?"

"He wants me to let you know that he will be leaving in a few minutes and requests that you hurry and meet him," he added a hint of alert within his own voice. "Kagome, are you leaving us?"

She didn't answer looking away for a moment trying to avoid the question.

"He's the father isn't he..."Miroku said suddenly breaking the silence.

Kagome bit her lip and turned to Inuyasha who she realized didn't seem surprised at all. Had he known?

Turning her head down to her baby, her heart sank. "I...I really don't think I have a choice in the matter," Kagome said her eyes low trying not to make eye contact. "Sesshoumaru..."

"If you even consider going with that monster I will never forgive you!" Inuyasha cut it. "You damn well have a choice and its here with your friends!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped startled by his outburts."Stop or you will upset the baby!"

"Ha! Like Father like son!" Inuyasha snapped darkly.

"Inuyasha Sesshoumaru..."

"SESSHOUMARU this and SESSHOUMARU that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Damn it Kagome it's not alright!" Inuyasha shouted again this time grabbing the miko's arm in his holding tightly. "Don't you see? Have you forgotten Kagome? He raped you! Have you forgotten all that? Have you forgotten the pain he put you through? And now he finally decides to show up, and demands you come live with him? How do you know he won't kill you or the pup? Or worse...How do you know he won't try to rape you again!"

His screams had set the baby off. The room was filled with crying and screaming. She felt dizzy and faint and wasn't sure which way to turn.

"Inuyasha let her go!" Sango yelled running into the room. She had heard the screaming from outside, and had immediately rushed in to try and stop it. The noise had also broken the deep thoughts of Sesshoumaru, who now was standing and listening quietly.

"Inuyasha this isn't the way to handle it!" Miroku yelled stepping forward. "Kagome should do what she feels right. Not what you wish of her! This is her life, her baby! Not YOURS!"

Kagome could feel his grip on her wrist tighten. She could also hear her baby's calls to her, but with her one arm captured she could do little.

"Inuyasha! Release her now!" Sango yelled finally prying the Hanyou off of Kagome who sank to the floor unsteadily. Sango rushed to her side supporting the miko gently.

Kagome glanced up to Inuyasha who was being restrained by Miroku. She knew what Inuyasha was talking about. She understood him completely and why he was so worried and didn't wish for her to go. But...Even she knew that Sesshoumaru was right. Even though she would love to raise her baby here, she couldn't. And although the babe would be bathed in love, she knew that he needed to be near his father. If she stayed here, he would hardly see him. And she wished for her son to be with his father. It was hard without a Father, and she knew that. She had lived without one, and it was lonely. So, if she could take it, she would take the chance to raise her son with a Father figure there. Even if that father was Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha...I know you are scared, and I am too..." Kagome whispered. "But you have to look at it like I have. I know I could be killed or hurt, or possible worse. But, he needs... well, he needs a father." The last word stuck on her tongue like hot glue. "He needs to know him. You and I Inuyasha, we know what it is like without a Father. We barely knew our Father's because we had so little time with them. They both died when we were young. Yours in battle and mine in sickness. It was hard growing up because we didn't have him to teach us, to guide us. But that doesn't mean my son can't know his. Can't we give him that chance?"

"Father? Chance?" Inuyasha laughed darkly at the words. "This is Sesshoumaru we are talking about! You want him to teach your son things? Ok, how about the best way to kill a human. Or better yet, the best way to take out a town! Or wait, since we are going there, how about the correct way to rape a human woman! You want him to learn that?! Is that what you are leaving for?"

His words stung her like a thousand knives. In one sense she knew he was right, but in another, she hoped for the better. Sesshoumaru wasn't actually father material, but he was better than no Father at all. And with her there to teach her son, she might be able to teach Sesshoumaru as well; if possible.

"He won't! I will be there with him the whole way! I will nurture him and love him! I will teach him!" Kagome said clutching her son to her chest tightly. "Whether you are with or against me Inuyasha I'm leaving. Forgive me or not, it's for the best. I won't have my son growing up Fatherless like you! I don't want him to be harsh and cruel like you! I want him to know what you and I could not! Is that wrong?!"

His eye caught and stayed focused on her's for a moment before going limp against Miroku. Perhaps something she had said had got to him. "Go..." Kagome quickly shifted the weeping babe in her arms and stood, moving out the door, Sango and Miroku following closely behind.

Moving out the door she came face to face with the towering Demon Lord. He seemed to consider her for a moment before stepping back to let her pass him by.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping from Kaede's shoulder running to the miko at top speeds. He hadn't seen her since before she had gone into labor, and knew that he wouldn't see her for a long time after this. Kaede had explained to him that Kagome would be leaving for a long while, and wouldn't be coming back for quite sometime. He had asked to go with her, but the old woman had advised against it for his protection. He didn't want Kagome to go! She was his mother now! She had taken him in, after his Father's death and he didn't want to lose the closest thing to a parent he had.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked kneeling down to the small fox. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome...Kaede, said that you are going away!" he huffed trying to catch his breath. "Is it true? Are you really going to leave? Are you really going away from me? Kagome don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh Shippo," Kagome sighed hugging the small child to her. It felt strange to have two children within her arms. Almost like she was supposed to keep them there, holding them to her like a mother was supposed to do. Her own son nestled gently to her chest and Shippo, her adopted son, whom she loved just as much as her own. How could she leave him? If she had to go she had to take him with her. If Sesshoumaru had anything to say about it so be it. But she wouldn't leave without **both** of her sons. Letting go of the teary eyes kitsue, Kagome stood up turning to face the Demon Lord. "I have a request," Kagome said suddenly. She caught the glint in the Lords eye's but she didn't care. Turning her gaze down to Shippo, she smiled. The young Kitsue could only stare up in complete confusion. "I have taken care of Shippo for longer than I can remember. He lost his Father at a young age and since then I have taken him in. Clothed and fed and loved him. If I am to leave, then I wish for him to come as well. He shall be my responsibility, and I promise to he wont be any trouble for you. But I won't leave my **SON** behind."

He said nothing staring at her in complete silence. How dare she ask something like this of him. The fox child wasn't his son, and he wouldn't play the role either. It was **his** son that he had come for. He was only taking the wench with him because his son still needed a mother. And once he was old enough to fend for himself and not need a mother's assistance he would dispose of her. He had never meant to mate with a human, nor would he have done so had he of known what he was doing. But the truth was, he himself couldn't remember exactly everything of that night. Some things he remember, and some still remained embedded deep within his mind. It was by shear luck she had bore him a son. It had also been by pure luck his son wasn't a half breed nor human.  
And he wouldn't take that chance again.

He let his eyes slide from her face to the small fox clutching at her leg. He watched the small fox dart his eyes away and grab his tail slightly upon eye contact. The fox was scarred of him. He should be. After all he was the Demon Lord of the West. He could easily kill the kit without as much as a thought. The thought seemed to be a clear invite but then he would never get the wench to come with him. He knew she was stubborn. He had seen the way she worked. Even his brother had been unable to tame her. But he would. If she was going to stay with him for sometime then he would. Even if he had to do it nice and slow... The mere thought of it seemed to heat something within him and he cursed himself for letting his demon half get the better of him. Growling he glanced once more back to the woman before him. Her eyes said determined, but her scent told him otherwise. She feared him as well. But in the time of seeing her and hearing her, he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Angry he nodded his head, giving her the invitation she wanted.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," she smiled kneeling to Shippo who was still clutching his tail in fear. He peered up at her through weary eyes his tail hiding some of his face. "Shippo, how would you like to come with me and the baby?" Kagome asked. "Of course since I will be with Sesshoumaru you don't' have to come...But that way we wont have to be separated and you can be with me."

"But why Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked his face tilting sideways. "Why does Sesshoumaru want you to come with him anyways?"

"Well...He is the daddy of my baby," She said, a half smile forced to her lips.

"Ewww!" Shippo spat loudly. "You mean **HIM** and you are..." His little face instantly screwed itself up into a frown. "I don't know..."

"I guess if you don't want to come, you can stay here with Inuyasha," Kagome giggled poking Shippo's small tummy. He giggled and then glanced over to the towering Demon Lord only a few feet from them. Gulping he took a step closer to Kagome placing a hand to his chest.

"Well...Someone has to protect you and the baby from him!" he smiled trying to look as brave as possible. At this Kagome picked up the small fox child and held him closely to her. Again that warm feeling seemed to seep through her. She was complete. She had her two sons, and though he wouldn't show it around her, she had the perfect father figure for her children.

She spent some time saying good-bye to her friends her of course Kaede. The thought of not seeing them everyday made her weep. Even Inuyasha had come down from his high perch and had kissed her cheek telling her to come back safely. But she would visit and she would bring the baby. And hopefully by then he would have a name. Again...She would have to ask Sesshoumaru about that.

"Thank you for everything Kaede," she cried hugging the old woman closely. "You have taught me so much. I don't know what I have done without you."

"Do not thank me child," the old woman smiled pulling back from Kagome. "Ye have learned what ye need to know and it was not I who taught you. What ye know comes by instinct and love. Keep ye heart strong and remember, ye have friends here. Ye are truly gifted and we love ye. So come back soon and visit."

"I will," Kagome laughed and stepped away from the old woman. Waving she moved towards Sesshoumaru, Shippo clinging to her shoulder for dear life. As she came into his presence he wrapped a clawed hand around her waist quickly and placed the other hand close near the baby to support him. Shippo had jumped quickly to hold onto Kagome's leg tightly. "Good-bye everyone!" waving once more. "I'll miss you!"

"Kaede, will she be ok with him?" Sango asked watching her friend move to the Dark Demon Lord. "Will she ever come back?"

"Ye should not worry about Kagome, for Kagome is a very strong person," Kaede smiled. "Besides...I'm sure she can handle herself with The Master of the West. You and I both have seen this as proof. She has hidden potential. A Potential that could save her. So I'm not worry and neither should ye Sango. Just trust Kagome. She knows what she is doing..." Sango nodded, her heart aching with fear for her friend, Shippo and the baby.

"Bye!" Kagome called again. At this, a small cloud formed at their feet and began to raise them higher into the air, taking off towards the west. She watched her friends as they grew smaller and smaller. But it was a white haired Hanyou that caught her attention as his back was turned from her. She gave an inwards sigh and turned away from the view and quickly relaxed in the Sesshoumaru's hands. She felt him stiffen but it couldn't be helped. She couldn't move anyways while up here and she had to make the most of her position. Besides... She didn't remember him giving birth today. She was exhausted and needed the support. They said nothing as they rode swiftly into the clouds. The only sound to be heard was Shippo who was awing over the sights. But all of that was broken as Sesshoumaru placed his lips near Kagome's ear, letting his hot breath graze her ear.

"Inutaisho," he said simply. Causing her to stiffen instantly.

"E-Excuse me?" Kagome asked trying to turn to see him but he prevented her from doing so.

"His name," Sesshoumaru answered, his voice low. "Inutaisho."

"Inutaisho?" She asked herself out loud. "That's a strange name..."

"It was my Father's name," Sesshoumaru said, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Your Father huh," Kagome smiled, gazing down at her baby. "Inutaisho..."

"Be honored he is to bare such a name wench. One day, it shall be the name to strike fear into humans and demons alike," he said his voice dark and sinister.

"Hmm...Well, not that we are on names, can you please call me by mine?" Kagome asked. She was sick of being called wench. She had a name. "It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME." She heard Shippo giggle and she tried hard not to as well. She just felt like she was addressing a toddler.

"I shall call you what I wish wench," he spat darkly. "Since you will be living under my roof you shall respond to whatever name I give you."

Slightly angered by his rudeness she decided to just let it go. She was only doing this for her son after all. If she had a choice she would have probably stayed with Inuyasha and the gang or gone back to the future. But...Inutaisho needed a father. And if she could provide it for him, she would sure as Hell take that chance. That was what a mother's role was. To provide all she could for her children, with undying love. And she planned on just doing that. Giving Inutaisho and Shippo all the love she could.

* * *

****

**_Well hey there peps! First of all want to say thanks for overlooking the spelling errors and reviewing. It really makes me feel good. I'm so glad you like the story so far and I hope to keep updating and adding on. Thanks again!_**

**Author's Note #1**: I'm not really sure what Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's Father's name was. I looked it up and could only find **Inutaisho. **So that is what I will call him and the baby. Haaha! I thought it was rather cute. Using their Father's name and all. Teehee!

**Author's Note #2**: Okay if you are wondering...The "**Potential**" Kaede was talking about is well...Think back when Kagome was giving birth. What happened? Ahhh...See I knew you remember. Hehe!

Just thought I would clear up some things for ya, incase you get confused. Thanks!

* * *


	4. Sesshoumaru’s Domain

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human.**

**'Baby of Mine'**

She couldn't really recall much of the flight. Between the relaxing ride and Sesshoumaru's hot breath breathing down her neck it had been hard to concentrate. How she had stayed sane during the ride she would never know. Had he done it on purpose? No. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have tried to invoke her in anyway shape or form. He hated humans and she knew that he hated the thought of having being mated to one. Yes, she knew she was mated to him. After they had discovered the child was of demon blood, Inuyasha had explained to her that this meant she was for life, mated to that demon. She could never be with another male unless something happened to her first. She could remember how hurt and upset she was. She hadn't known this and had felt like something important had been ripped from her. This, in a manner of speaking was true. She knew he must have hated coming to get her. Maybe if it had been another human he wouldn't have cared. But she was THAT human that he hated. That human who had always been against him and had stood with Inuyasha. To him, she knew it must feel like a curse. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she felt the cloud descend back down through the clouds.

As they landed she could feel Shippo tense grasping her leg tighter. He had enjoyed the scenery and the ride. And she was glad. Inutaisho slept peacefully within her arms, his mouth opening a little unconsciously.

Sesshoumaru had said nothing. He merely just seemed to ignore her the entire trip but now was focusing on the large castle they were now approaching. Upon seeing such a grand palace, Kagome could only gasp. Yes she had visited many beautiful shrines, and palaces traveling with Inuyasha. But none would be able to top the glamour of his stronghold.

As they landed she noted his hand growing tighter around her middle squeezing almost painfully. Was he trying to scare her? Threaten her? She didn't know and she didn't wish to find out. Before the small cloud touched bass Kagome, with Shippo attached to her leg, launched herself away from the Taiyoukai. Stumbling Kagome found herself quickly regaining her balance. Strange…A fall like that would have probably hurt any other time, but she didn't even seemed fazed by it, and she had fallen a good four five feet. Turning around to face Sesshoumaru, he only but stood there, a brow arched slightly. The cloud was now gone underneath his feet, and the hand that once had snaked its way around her waist was now at his side clenched. Oh Kami she hopped she hadn't made him angry. But being in his arms was not exactly on her to do list.

"What did you think you were doing wench?" Sesshoumaru snarled moving towards her slowly. He stopped inches before her his eyes staring deeply into hers. They seemed to almost reach into her very soul, examining past her hidden depts.

"What are you talking about Sesshoumaru I'm fine," Kagome said defending herself from his dark shadow. "It's okay. Look, not a scratch."

He grabbed her wrist firmly in his and pulled her into him. She felt that same jolt rush through her body and she shuddered at the contact. She tried to pull away but with little prevail. He was much stronger than her and she also couldn't fight back. Moving closer to her, his face inches from her own she gave a desperate plea for him to release her. "You may be willing to put my son in danger but I'm not. Next time **wait** till we land or I shall make sure there is not a next time for you. Not only could you have injured yourself but **my** son as well." She turned her eyes away from his, her anger rising. If he hadn't of been holding her in such an intimate way, maybe she wouldn't have done what she did. "Look at me wench!" he snapped forcing her head up to meet his intense gaze. She hated it. Why did he have to be so mean? "You will from now on "think" before you take action, hard as that may be for you humans."

Anger finally rising to its peak she lashed out at the Demon Lord.

"Well excuse me your royal pain!" She barked. "If you wouldn't be touching me in an inappropriate manner I wouldn't have to! If I do recall you are the one who was being touchy feely. So don't get upset when I pull away. I may be your mate, but only by force! And that certainly doesn't give you the right to come on to me! So why don't you keep your hands to yourself and I wont have to make such rash decisions!"

"Mate! Ha! Is that what you think you are to me?" Sesshoumaru argued back, twisting her hand slightly. She yelped in pain eyes watering. "Don't think that I will tolerate such talk! You are in my domain, my home. And you will obey my every command or you will pay. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because my son still needs a mother's care. And as soon as he outgrows you, I will be taking him. And you…well….." His voice trailed off and he gave a small dark smirk.

"I hate you!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha was right! I shouldn't have come here with you! Father or not, you aren't fit to raise our son! Let me go!"

"**Our** son?" Sesshoumaru asked, a small chuckle erupting from his throat. "You are nothing to him. The pup is mine and mine alone. There is no **ours**." His words caused her struggles to stop; the tears that she had felt once before fell swiftly down her cheeks. Nothing; She was nothing to her baby? She had carried him, bore him and loved him. How could she be nothing? The thought just didn't fit. But his words….They had been so hurtful. They had reached her heart and had ripped out that little piece of hope she had for a good Father. Sesshoumaru…He would teach her son to hate. Teach him to kill. Teach him to despise humans with a passion. And all the love she would pass on to him would die along with his heart.

But why? No! She wouldn't let that happen. There was still a long way till her son wouldn't need her. And as long as she had with him, she would show him trust, compassion, mercy and love. Sesshoumaru wouldn't take him away from her. She wouldn't let him. Even if she had to die trying, she wouldn't let the Demon Lord win. She had a duty as a mother. And that was to protect her children, even if it was from their father.

Blinking away her tears she smiled at Sesshoumaru. His smirk faded and he frowned. Why was she so happy? Why after all he had said, was she smiling?

"Say what you want my Lord, but we shall see what happens in the end," Kagome said suddenly and it was at her words did he release her arm. He appeared to be stunned and she was glad. He wouldn't take her son away. Death or not, she wasn't going to let him change an innocent life into one of turmoil, pain and loneliness. Neither one said much of anything after that. They just continued to stare at one another, their eyes burning into each other's.

A small sneeze from Shippo broke the silence and then war between amber and chocolate. Sesshoumaru quickly straightened himself turning his gaze to the castle before him.

"Come," he ordered and swiftly began to make his way towards two large wooden doors. Kagome glancing down at Shippo and her son who, was now wide awake, eyes opened followed. Upon reaching the door Sesshoumaru stopped, waiting for Kagome to meet up with him. When she stood directly beside him, the doors quickly unlocked, pulling open on their own.

"Wow…" Shippo awed, eyes widening. Kagome too stood in complete shock. As the doors opened more and more was revealed to her eyes. Taking a step in after Sesshoumaru she cocked her head back slightly to take in the whole room. Before her was a grand staircase, breaking off at the second floor and separating into two more staircases. The walls were a dark shade of violet and the floor was a lovely wooden chestnut. Above her, hanging in gold was a chandelier that broke off into many branches of candles; lighting the room in splendid glory. The room alone though was bigger than her house back in the future!

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried a voice throughout the house. Following after came the shrill squeal of what sounded like a young girl. Kagome stepped back against the now closed doors bracing herself for whatever was coming. The sounds of footsteps were heard rushing down a flight of steps, although it was impossible to register which one. And then she saw them. Sesshoumaru's right hand toad and the human girl Sesshoumaru himself had taken in. Wasn't her name Rin?

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried the toad running full force at his master stopping only short of the Taiyoukai. "Master Sesshoumaru it's good to have you back safe and sound my Lord!" bowed the toad.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin giggled grasping the Demon's leg, hugging it tightly to her chest. "I'm so glad you have come home! I've missed you! Jaken is no fun to play with! Can I go outside and play now?"

"Silly girl," Jaken squawked darkly. "Don't ask my Lord such questions. He doesn't want to hear…" He stopped his eyes catching sight of Kagome, and Shippo. "Ack! My Lord you have brought home a human and fox!" He shouted.

Instantly Rin's head turned to greet the new guests. Breaking away from Sesshoumaru she quickly walked towards the raven haired girl and the small fox child. She had seen them before; once when she had been taken from her Sesshoumaru. She had found her, and taken care of her. She had watched her and fed her. But she couldn't remember her name. As for the fox child, she hadn't seen him before, but he was adorable! He would make a great playmate! But all she wanted to do right now was hug him tightly and pet his tail.

"Hi I'm Rin!" the little girl smiled waving. "What are your names? What's your favorite color? Do you want to play?"

Neither one got a chance to say much as Sesshoumaru's voice finally broke in. "Rin, it's late and you should be in bed."

"I tried to tell her me Lord!" Jaken cut in his eyes narrowing at the small girl. "But she refused to go to bed until you came home!"

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru sighed and the imp went silent. "Rin, it is time for bed." Turning towards the Demon Lord the girl nodded in agreement.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," she sighed bowing her head.

She stood like that for about a minute before he finally realized there was something else. "Yes?"

"Well, Rin wants to know if he can come too," Rin smiled pointing at Shippo.

"Me?" Shippo asked looking scared.

"Can he please?" Rin pleaded placing her hands together. "Rin has room for him in her room. And he can play with Rin too! Please?"

Glancing over at the shaking kitsue, Sesshoumaru realized that it might be the only way to keep the fox away from him. Beside the fact that Jaken wasn't really a playmate for Rin. He was rather a keeper for her when he, Sesshoumaru had to leave. And besides…It would also keep Rin out of trouble and keep her from wondering off. With little consideration he nodded his approval and Rin squealed with joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Sesshoumaru-sama!" She laughed and moving towards the small fox. "Come with me!" She smiled holding her hand back.

Kagome, who had remained silent for some time, had found the scene rather cute. She wanted to play with Shippo. This was probably the best thing for him. This way, Shippo could stay out of Sesshoumaru's way and remain safe. With Rin nearby Sesshoumaru wouldn't try anything. It was perfect. And she wouldn't have to worry so much. She knew Rin and she was a kind child. He would be in good hands.

"Shippo, its okay, go with Rin," Kagome said kneeling down beside the kit. "Rin is a nice girl. I'm sure she will take good care of you. And she probably has lots of toys to play with." At the word "toys" Shippo jumped.

"Really?" he asked directing his question more towards Rin than Kagome. Rin nodded and giggled.

"Of course!" the girl giggled. "But we will play tomorrow. Sesshoumaru-sama wants us to go to bed now." Excited Shippo glanced towards Kagome and with an encouraging nod from his adoptive mother he took Rin's hand and followed her up a flight of stairs.

Watching him go, Kagome was thankful there was at least one kind person who lived here. And even though she knew Shippo was in good hands, she still worried. But it was a mother's job to worry. He was her son after all."

"My Lord what about the human?" Jaken inquired pointing his staff at Kagome who flinched as it came close to her and the baby.

Instantly Sesshoumaru was there though grasping the staff with his fist a low growl coming deeply from within his throat.

"My Lord? I don't understand," Jaken yelped as he was suddenly thrown to the floor by Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken, from now on you will not only obey my every word, but this woman's as well," Sesshoumaru said bitterly. "Whatever she asks of you, you shall do and not complain."

"But my Lord!" Jaken wailed, his arms waving up in down in shock.

"Jaken..." Sesshoumaru huffed. "Do as I command, and don't ask questions." He gave the toad an angry growl and turned to Kagome. "Come."

She followed him up a flight of stairs hearing the imp's complaining and groaning about his new orders. It soon faded as she found herself moving through long narrow hallways, doors and more stairs. Was he trying to get her lost? Because if he was, it was working.

Within time, Sesshoumaru had led her to two wooden doors. They seemed incredibly identical to the front doors of the castle. The only difference though, was the hand carved impressions left on the door. Upon each door was a large dog, and above them a crescent moon. It was truly breathtaking. Placing a hand out to the doors they opened at his touch, the moons glowing a light blue. As they opened he wasted no time and entered becoming engulfed in the darkness of the room. She stood there for a moment wondering if she should enter. Would she be able to get out once in? Her thoughts were shattered by his voice as he called out to her once more.  
"Come."

She did as she was asked and moved through the doors. Straining her eyes through the poorly lit room she could see Sesshoumaru at the other end of the room his golden eyes glowing, catching hers. Moving towards him she stopped short when she realized he was leaning against a, a bedpost? A regular bed? Not a futon? It was then she also noticed his armor was no longer on, and his shirt or whatever he had been wearing was gone.

"Umm…Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked becoming quite uncomfortable. "Why are you…What are you…Where am I?" She asked clutching her son close to her.

"My quarters," was his only reply as he advanced towards her.

* * *

**Hehe...Don't you hate me? LOL. Well anyways...I hope you still liked the chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews!**


	5. Succumbed

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human.**

**'Baby of Mine' **

"My quarters..."

The words echoed in her mind and she felt her whole being tense. "My quarters..." She was in his room! She had never been in a man's room. Well...Souta's but that was different. He was her brother after all. But... Her mind raced as he made his way towards her. His golden eyes glowing, capturing hers in their captivating hold. His lean, pale chest moving with such grace. Kami...Even though she couldn't stand this Demon, she wouldn't deny his eternal beauty. He was like an untouchable God. Something you could only wish to reach for but never grasp. The mere thought seemed to relax her, followed by another painful jolt to shoot throughout her entire body. Was she supposed to be feeling this way? After all, she was in Sesshoumaru's room. Her thoughts were cut short as she felt his breath, upon her cheek. Blinking quickly she realized he was now before her, almost closing the gap between them. The sudden relaxation she had felt vanished completely, a gasp escaping her small pink lips. Clutching Inutaisho close to her, she stepped out of the Demon Lord's shadow.

Although moving away from him she could feel his gaze upon her. Feel those cold, amber eyes watching her every move. Watching and waiting... The thought of what Inuyasha had told her made her cringe. She didn't want that to happen. Not again! She hadn't thought Sesshoumaru would do such a thing but...She was in his room wasn't she? And by all means, he could do what ever he wished and she wouldn't be able to stop him. After all, she had only just had the baby and she hadn't yet regained her strength. Would he actually try to take it? Moving towards the window she turned to face him. He seemed to be trying to figure her out, trying to read her.

A small wail signaled to Kagome that is was time for dinner. It also seemed to bring Sesshoumaru out of his trance.

"Listen," Kagome said sternly her voice firm and distinctly. "I have to feed him, and I can't do it with you here. So will you please leave or something?"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't take orders from a human wench," he said bluntly his eyes narrowing. "This is my dominion, and I shall stay if I wish to do so. You will feed him whether or not I am here."

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked her voice rising. "If you think I'm going to just give you a peep show your crazy!" It was he who surprised her with a slight smirk

"Even, so..." he said, his voice low and provoking, "There is nothing that would draw my interest. Now or ever." Kagome bit her lower lip and he was suddenly before her. How? Where? Only this time he blocked all ways of her to escape from him. Raising a clawed finger to juncture of her shoulder and neck. "Besides, it's nothing that this Sesshoumaru hasn't already seen. And it shouldn't matter to you any more. You belong to me and no other. No male Youkai, human or any other species shall ever touch you. You bare my mark, and that is all you shall ever know. Never the touch of another, nor receive the love you wish for."

He left her then and there. She could only to stare in complete terror and humiliation. All thought was purged from her mind as she watched him move to the bed and take a seat. He gave her one last glance then finally laid himself down for bed.

She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to say. There wasn't really any anger, or fear, or the urge to smite him. Just emptiness. But his words stung her soul but what he had said...It had been true. She would never know that warm touch of a beloved, nor be able to witness and have their love. Sesshoumaru had taken away all that from her. He had stolen her innocence and her life. She could never be free. She was condemned to loneliness forever.

Moving to a small corner far from the bed, she eased herself to the floor. It was then she noticed the pain in-between her thighs. She had only just had her son about 6, maybe 7 hours ago. She hadn't had time to fully recover from the long hard delivery. And although the bed was large and by the looks soft, she knew she would never be welcomed to lie upon it Feeling alone and wounded she curled herself into a small ball and finally fed her son.

* * *

He awoke to the morning rays of sun shinning through his bedroom window. Sitting up quickly he gave a silent yawn raising his arms above his head stretching. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so tired. As a demon he only needed small amounts of sleep but... His eyes caught sight of a small heap in the left corner of his room. Within seconds he realized it to be Inuyasha's woman. All memories of last night once more filled his mind and he growled at the thought. Why had he brought her here? He had many who were willing to care for his pup. Why had he brought a human into his home? Was he going soft on the mortal species? Kami he hoped not. No. He had brought her here to care for the pup for many reasons. One, the pup needed his real mother at birth. He would except no other. Once born the mother's scent is imprinted into the pup's mind and would not stray far. And to his dislike that had already happened. If he had left the wench and had taken Inutaisho, his son would deliberately begin to starve himself.

It was only natural in the demon world that the pup would form a special bond with its mother. In time though the pup would then begin to stray from his mother to form that connection with his Father. It was this thought that kept him sane, and kept him from ripping the woman's throat out. Yes he would love to do just that right now, but for the sake of the heir of the Western Lands it would have to wait.

Standing up he moved towards the window ignoring Kagome's crumpled heap, and his son. Opening the black silk curtains he let the sun's light drown out the dark shadows of his room. Taking in a deep breath he instantly crinkled his nose in disgust. He could smell it. Blood. But where...Instantly his head snapped, turning towards the woman upon his floor. It was then he noticed the small puddle of blood on the floor slightly beside her. Why had he not sensed it before? She had clearly not healed from the birthing. Why hadn't she said anything to him about it? The ignorant wench. If this was her way of getting out of taking care of his pup, she had another thing coming.

Snarling he moved towards her quickly. Bending over he gathered Inutaisho within his arms who lay slumbering peacefully. Raising a hand to his son's cheek he gently roamed a clawed finger over the pup's face. Upon contact, Inutaisho eyes opened slightly his golden eyes connecting with Sesshoumaru's for only a moment before they closed again. Smirking, Sesshoumaru placed his son down upon the bed shifting the blanket as so he would not roll off. Then once more he turned his attention to Kagome bending over and collecting her within his arms. She did not awaken. Glancing down to the floor he narrowed his eyes. He had misjudged a little puddle to be a large pool. She was soaked in it. How he had overlooked this he didn't know. But he wouldn't dwell on that now. What mattered most was, annoyingly the wench; for she needed treatment. Moving to the door it opened at his presence. Outside the door stood a small cat looking Youkai. She stood only as tall as Sesshoumaru's waist line her body small and frail. She was slightly older with brown eyes and short black hair with streaks of white parted down the middle. She wore a white slightly older kimono, and a red upon that. She was a servant of the home, one of Sesshoumaru's personal ones. She had been with him since he was but a pup. She took care of him, looked after him and prepared everything that he needed. She did all she was asked of without complaint.

"Yoko," Sesshoumaru said sternly. Instantly the older maid straightened, her eyes moving to the floor to show her loyalty. "Take care of him," Sesshoumaru said and made his way down the hall.

"Hai," she whispered and moved into the room closing the door behind her. She knew what Sesshoumaru was talking about. She had suspected as much since the night he had returned, blood dripping from his fangs and claws. Of course he had not spoken of it to her, but by his scent she could tell he had been with a woman. A human woman for that matter. But he remained silent about it until last night when he had called upon her. He had told her he was leaving to see if what he was sensing was real. He had explained everything to her and she had sworn to keep it a secret from all. Including Jaken and Rin. And for all she knew, she was the only one who knew of Sesshoumaru's mating with a human woman. Knew that she had given him a son, and by the looks of it, a full bloodied Inu Youkai. And it was going to stay that way. She was most loyal to Sesshoumaru. She had been with him since he was born and knew that when he demanding something it was meant to be obeyed. It had been that way with him when he was young and up till now. But she was happy. She was glad he came to her with his news. For if he had told Jaken the world would know. Moving to the bed she sat upon it gently as so not to awaken the babe. He was indeed her Lord's son. His unearthly beauty was like his Father's and his before him. Smiling she kept in a small chuckle. "It's about time my Lord..."

* * *

She stood alone, all alone. No one was there for her; no one would come for her. She was nothing now. Falling to the earth's floor she cried out to the nothingness. Her whole being ache with pain and rapture reverence. Why was she even alive? Why was she here living, if there was nothing to live for? Laying her head to the ground and closing her eyes she waited. Waited for death to take her away.

It was then she heard it. A small cry. An infant? A babe in such a lonely place? Sitting up she narrowed her eyes trying to listen from which way the noise came from. Pushing herself, she stood her legs wobbling, but she pushed herself. She had to find it. Had to find that little soul all alone. She hadn't gone far, when she caught sight of him. He was all alone, his small arms waving in the air calling for her.

"Here I am!" she called dragging her limp body across the ground. "Don't cry, I'm coming!" She urged her legs to move but they merely hung lifeless behind her. She crawled slowly before she reached the baby. Picking him up she held him close to her chest. "Shh... little one, I'm here." Glancing back down at the baby she gasped horrified as the baby grinned wickedly back at her. It's eyes were a deep shade of crimson red and it bared it's fangs at her. Rearing up it swiftly bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Crying out in mortal pain she grasped the baby with both hands. At her touch the baby instantly disappeared the ground beginning to sink beneath her feet turning into water. "Wait! No! Stop!" she cried trying to free herself. Desperate, she tried to grab hold of firm ground but it too became a liquid swallowing her without a thought. Her whole body completely engulfed by the water and her neck burning sending her body into frenzy.

Strangely though it wasn't painful. It felt almost...pleasant, exhilarating. The warm waves of the water against her skin calmed her and soothed her broken body. It almost felt like two warm hands gently caressing her, filling her with something she couldn't explain. But only that she wished to stay...

"Lady? Lady? Will you please wake? Lady?" A voice kept calling to her. Who was it? It was loud and annoying calling to her with no end. Frowning she opened her eyes half way only to be greeted by two pairs of red ones.

* * *

Her scent kept changing on him Pain, fear, love, and then lust? One moment she would be scared and then she would be filled with something new and alive. What was she dreaming about? What was she thinking about? Shaking his head he decided to forget the matter. It wasn't really any of his concern and personally he didn't care either. Right now his only concern was healing the wench. She was now in the hot springs with one of his attendants. The herb bath she would be given would quickly close the wounds she had suffered from delivery.

He hadn't had time to think on it anymore when a high pitched scream rang throughout the corridors. Eyes widening and ears ringing Sesshoumaru growled and without thinking pushed opened the doors to the bath house. That damned wench! Was she trying to make him deft? Upon entering he watched as one of his servants was thrown across the room and into another spring.

"Pervert!" Came her cry and he stopped as he watched another male servant being thrown into a wall. When he recovered he, as well as the other had run quickly out of the room. Rolling his eyes he moved towards the spring his servants were being flung from. He instantly caught sight of her she had huddled herself into a small corner of the spring completely in the nude. Her hair was damp but drying quickly and her eyes were closed tightly, trying to block out everything else.

"What do you think you are doing woman?" he asked firmly. His words caused her to jump, brown eyes snapping open to meet his. A small blush quickly crept across her face and she once more let go a high pitched scream. "Pervert! You Pervert get out of here!"

Cringing at the pain she was inflicting upon his all too sensitive ears he quickly did the only thing he could think of. Without thought he jumped gracefully into the water full clothed and using a clawed hand caught her mouth trying to end the piercing screams that hurt him. Closing his eyes to relax slightly he reopened them to only be slapped full force across the face throwing him backwards into the water. Through half opened eyes he caught a glimpse of something or someone with white hair, fangs and tainted red eyes. Who was it? Shaking his head he closed his eyes and opened them again only to find that figure gone from his vision.

Kagome had quickly shot out of the water grabbing a towel that barely fit around her waist, and breaking into a run through the doors and down the hall. She hadn't understood what had happened, but she knew she had felt a powerful surge of power rush through her. Enough in fact that she was able to knock him back away from her. What was he doing with her anyways? Why was he with her, and in the nude for Kami's sake? She didn't know about that, but she did know she was in trouble and she had to get away from him.

Recovering from the abrupt blow Sesshoumaru didn't know whether he was angry or dare he say it confused. Who had he seen above him. Long white hair, glowing red eyes, and a snarl baring fangs. Had it been her? No, she was a human woman. But how? Had the blow knocked him out for a moment? Had he imagined what he saw? Perhaps, but the aura of the presence had sent a chill up his spine. But... How had a wench, a human wench for that matter been able to knock him back as she had done to him. It had been a full force attack and strangely he had not sensed it. What strength had she been hiding from him? Wasn't she just a miko? But now he was soaked and, placing a hand to his lip he felt a small trickle of warm liquid rolling down his chin. Blood. His blood. She had drawn his blood. The only other person ever to do that was his half brother. And now a human, the mere thought made his blood boil and now he could feel the rage well up within him. First that damned Hanyou and now a human wench? What was happening to him? Growling he leapt from the pool. It didn't matter, he would make her pay for this little incident. She had humiliated him in his own home. Spitting some blood to the floor he quickly took off after her.

She couldn't see him but she could feel him coming behind her. Kami! Why had she hit him like that! And when the Hell had she ever been able to do that? How had she been able to knock a full grown demon aside with just one throw? It made no sense to her, but right now she was only concerned about getting to her son. How she had ended up away from him was puzzling and made her quite angry.

She could hear something smash behind her and she crooked her head enough to catch Sesshoumaru round a corner and begin to run towards her. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she had to find her son and somehow she could feel him nearby. Turning another corner she began to pick up speed rushing towards another set of stairs and racing up them quickly.

"Inutaisho," she thought turning another corner. She could hear Sesshoumaru behind her and she cried out in fear. And then she saw it, the door. Slightly relieved she made her way towards the door which opened at her presence and quickly closed as she entered. Sesshoumaru had just managed to reach the door as it closed. Growling he entered catching Kagome running towards the bed where his son lay and Yoko now stood, fear building in her eyes.

"Master?" She asked alarmed and he snarled for her to leave. Yoko wasted no time as she quickly left through the open door which left he, Kagome and their son alone.

With one clawed hand he pushed the door closed the moons on the door glowing that light blue once again. Moving towards Inutaisho Kagome stopped short as Sesshoumaru let go a low growl. Eyes filling with utter fear she watched him move towards her. He was completely soaked say for his hair which seemed to be drying fast. His eyes roamed over her whole body, taking her in. Each little curve and nook and cranny. When he reached her, she tried to move away but he grabbed her upper arm holding her in place. She yelped and cried out once more.

"Please let me go," she pleaded. "I don't' know what happened I really don't. I'm sorry. I won't do it again! I don't know what happened! Please!"

"I'm going to make sure of it," was his only reply before he pulled her towards him and locked her in his tight embrace. She cried out at such close contact with him and began to wriggle against him. But it was no use. He once again had overpowered her and she was once more helpless.

"What are you going to do?" she asked feeling his breath close to her neck. "Please...Please let me go..."

"This Sesshoumaru is going to make sure that from now on he has complete control over you," he hissed. Using one hand to hold her he used the other to move her hair from her right shoulder then grasped her chin tightly holding her in place. He felt her shudder under his touch as he let his lips roam over the juncture of her neck and shoulder; the very same place he had left his mark all those months ago. He could feel instantly her body relax against his and he smirked in triumph. Of course she wouldn't be able to resist such close contact with him. After all, whether he liked it or not she was his mate and he was her's. He was just going to finish the job and make sure that from now on, he had complete control of her. Her body now was completely limp against his and quickly his kissed the faded mark and then sank his fangs deep into her causing her to cry out in complete and utter pain, eyes glowing red. Instantly the sweet taste of blood filled his mouth and he suckled hungrily. She was strangely sweet as he had remembered from the past. She was sweet and heady like wine. Making you crave more and more and more. But he couldn't have it all. He still needed her yet. As soon as her cries ebbed he released his fangs from her lapping up the rest of the blood. She was completely succumbed by him. Her body lay limp in his arms, small moans escaping her lips. He watched expectantly as a dark blue crescent formed fully on her shoulder. Pulling away from her he watched as her small towel fell from her body revealing her to his gaze. Her long raven hair hanging over her one shoulder, her eyes closed lips slightly parted. His gaze moved down to her neck to her chest where his gaze lingered at the two well rounded mounds. Eyes moving down further he moved to her stomach which was slightly enlarge which had been to the pregnancy and then down further to her core. Strangely, he found it pleasing to his eyes. She was like he had remembered that night he had taken her. How...Shaking his head he snarled at his own thoughts. The woman was a human and no more. She would never mean anything to him. The attraction between them that night was nothing but a fluke.

As for her being his mate, she was nothing more to him then a whore. Someone to ease his needs and play with at his own discretion. Moving her towards his bed he placed her down, drawing the covers up to her chin. He could hear his son start to sniffle and moving back around the other side he gently picked up his son in his arms. Moving towards the window he took a seat in a large cushioned chair below. Inutaisho's cry's seemed to ebb as he snuggled closer into his father's chest.

But...She was the mother of his son, he would give her that. She had given him a full blooded son that would one day take over for him. And for that he was grateful. But other than that she was nothing more, and once her time was finished here, he would finish her and that sorry Kit. Yes he knew his son would mourn the loss of his mother, but he would have to move on. It was the way of the Inu clan.

It was how it was, how it should be, and how it will be.

* * *

**Dum, Dum, Dum...! Hehe. Sorry about the long wait. I have been really busy with school this week. So please forgive me. I'm sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter, so the next shall be longer. I promise. Hope you liked it so far! Thanks again for all the great reviews!**


	6. The Truth

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human. **

**'Baby of Mine' **

She awoke to a strange ebbing pain in her neck. What had happened? She couldn't remember... It seemed nowadays she remembered less and less of what was going on in her life. Rubbing the tender spot upon her neck she winced. "Ouch..."

Sitting up she realized she was once more in Sesshoumaru's room. Kami! How did she manage this? Why was she here again? Oh yes; to ensure that her son had a Father. Had that been the right choice? She didn't know yet, but she knew that she was going to find out sooner or later. Removing the sheets from her body she gasped. She was completely... What happened to her clothes? What had happened? What happened to her last night? Had he...Glancing around the room she searched for something that would jog her mind but found...**NOTHING?**

Where was Inutaisho? Where was Sesshoumaru? What had he done? Grasping the sheets around her, Kagome stood from the bed. She needed something to wear. Moving to a large cabinet she opened it cautiously. Inside were what appeared to be large white Kimonos with red trim. Were these Sesshoumaru's? Moving a hand to one, she let her finger's graze across the cool material. Shivering slightly she pulled it out. It didn't appear that she was going to find any female clothing in his room, and she didn't really seem to have a choice. Letting the sheets fall to the ground she quickly slipped into one of the overly large kimonos. Tying it tightly around her waist, she made her way to the large double doors. Pushing them open, she seemed to find them strangely heavier then she had remembered. Shaking her head she ignored the thought. There were much more important matters to deal with. Closing them behind her, Kagome quickly made her way down the dark hallway.

"Sesshoumaru?" She called out, anger tainted within her voice. "I know you can hear me you jerk! Come out and face me like the Demon you are!" He didn't come. The hallway remained completely empty, echoing her previous calls into the dark abyss. "Sesshoumaru! Come out now! Quit hiding from me you arrogant bastard! How dare you take Inutaisho without my consent! Show yourself!"

Gripping her kimono, she quickened her pace moving down a staircase. Within minutes she recognized it as the Grand Hallway that she had embarked upon when she had entered into this prison.

"Kagome!" came a child's voice causing her to jump from her thoughts, and yelp in surprise.

"Shippo?" She asked as the little Kit, flung himself into her arms. "Shippo what are you..."

"Kagome! Rin and I have just come from dinner!" he smiled licking his lips at the afterthought. "It was great Kagome! They cook almost as well as you do! And Kagome...Where are your clothes?"

"Well to tell you the truth Shippo I'm not entirely sure and that and something else is what I'm trying to figure out," Kagome said wincing at the Kit's weight.

Turning her head she glanced down to the little girl at her side, a big toothy grin playing upon her lips.

"Does Kagome want to come and play with Shippo and me?" Rin asked tugging at the white material Kagome wore. "We are going into the green room to pick some pretty flowers for the Sesshoumaru-sama." Smiling as best she could for the two Kagome shook her head.

"No thanks Rin, I have things to do," Kagome said letting Shippo down next to Rin. "I'm looking for someone actually."

"If you are looking for Sesshoumaru-sama, he's in the dinning area with a baby, over in that room," Rin smiled pointing to a door off to the left. Then a small smile formed over her little face as she eyes the kimono Kagome now dawned. "Is that Sesshoumaru's...?"

"I think you two should go on and play," Kagome cut in with a forced smile. "Go pick some pretty flowers for Sess-shou-maru." The two children didn't need any more encouraging as they made their way down another hallway. She was glad Shippo and Rin were getting along so well. It made her happy he was safe in Rin's' company. At least Sesshoumaru couldn't hurt him while with Rin. And if he was around Kagome herself, she didn't think he would have much fun. Watching them disappear around a corner, Kagome took in a deep breath and made her way to the door. Raising a shaking hand she pushed opened the door.

Instantly she caught sight of the Taiyoukai, Inutaisho within his arms. Anger boiling to its peek she made her way towards her victim.

He had sensed her before she had entered. He had heard her yells earlier and her anger was plainly visible, radiating throughout the entire house. Raising his eyes to her, he snarled inwardly at what she was wearing. It was entirely too big for her small form. The tie seemed to have come loose around her waist, causing the top to revealing a lot more cleavage and below, a lot more leg. But by the way she was acting, she cared little.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled causing the Demon Lord to wince in pain. The wench had a nag for loud tones and he wouldn't tolerate it for much longer. "How dare you take him without me knowing! Do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

He didn't say anything to her, but merely glanced down to his son who was cooing and waving his hands at his Father. Using a hand he caught one of his son's small ones. Kagome frowned her heart racing with malice. He didn't seem to care she was upset or worried about her son. Scared that she thought something bad could have happened to him. It was a scary thought a mother went through when she didn't know where her child was.

"Say something," she whispered. Why did he have to be so heartless? Why did he always make her feel so low? "Sesshoumaru please...I..."

He turned his head to her, his golden eyes blank and cold. "Sit." Was his only command.

She didn't know whether it was by choice or not but Kagome instantly found herself settled down next to the Demon Lord.

"What the?" Kagome called out eyes glancing to her legs and then back up to Sesshoumaru. "What the heck did you..!"

"Silence wench!" he barked and immediately the room went silent of her cries. The only sound to be heard was the small coos and awes of their son. His golden eyes seemed to be moving in every which way taking in everything going on. "From now on, when you are around this Sesshoumaru, you shall speak silently. There is no need for yelling and screaming. I will not permit it here. Do you understand." Against her better judgment she nodded, signaling she understood his words.

What she didn't understand was how he was controlling her. It hadn't been that way before had it? But if so, why hadn't it worked? Things just didn't make sense anymore. Like what happened that night with Sesshoumaru. What had happened that had made her forget the whole event? Why she had been found beaten and bloody? She wanted to know, and since she was here with him now, she figured it was the only chance she had to get her answers. Taking in a deep breath she decided to go for it.

"I can't remember," she said suddenly. Her voice shook slightly but she sat straight and tall in her seat. "I can't remember what happened last night. I can't remember much of anything anymore. My mind seems to forget things more easily then it did in the past. That night...Last night, and more. I want to know, please...What happened that night Inuyasha found me. I want to know why my memory tends to block these things out. I know you know Sesshoumaru. And I know you have the answers. So please will you tell me what happened. Please?"

He considered her for a long moment taking in every detail of her determined face. She wasn't like any human woman he had ever met. She just wasn't normal. She seemed to have certain knowledge of things that even he knew not. From her strange appearance to traveling with his brother, it just didn't seem to fit. But it wasn't just that. Any mere mortal, male or female would cower before him, begging for their lives. They Offer him gold, silk, cattle, land and much more. Gifts in return for life. But in the end it never mattered for he would slaughter them without a thought. A human life held no meaning to him. If he killed one, then it was just one human less on this vast Earth. One mortal closer to a world of no humans. A world where Demons could rule and conquer. Where **He** could rule and conquer. But she didn't seem to fear him. Instead she held her ground and didn't flinch. There was something that she hid from him. Keeping it locked away deep in her, hoping to never reveal. But it was only a matter of time before he would break her. Break her of all those secrets and lies.

Realizing she was still awaiting his answer he decided to answer. For he knew that if he didn't, she would never let up.

"Call of blood," he said bluntly turning his attention to the table as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever witnessed.

"Call of blood?" Kagome asked looking confused. Nodding Sesshoumaru continued.

"The call of a female," he said his glancing down to his son and then back up. "Now and again when the sun hangs in west, I set out to patrol my lands for anything unorthodox. And it was during this time I felt the strong call of a female."

"Strong? Call?" Kagome asked her eyes still filled with confusion. She wasn't really grasping what Sesshoumaru was getting it. "What are you talking about?"

He lifted his brow in frustration, which instantly caused her to hush. Besides Rin, he had never met a person that asked so many questions in his long life. "Every once in awhile a female comes into estrus," he continued his voice slightly lower. "It is at this time a female will seek out and find a male to mate with." He stopped for a moment to catch the look of complete horror cross her face." Youkai males and females are aware of their coming into Estrus because they are more in tune with their desires and body. However, when a human female come into this state, they are completely oblivious of it. A human male as well does not sense it and will completely overlook it. They do not have the senses a male Youkai has. Because of this, human females are constantly coming into contact with demons, and or Hanyou males at this time."

"Are you saying that I was in this so called ES-TR-US?" Kagome asked clutching her kimono tightly, her fists turning purple from her vice like grip.

Sesshoumaru nodded a curt nod before continuing. "The scent of a female in Estrus drives a Youkai male mad. It is like Ambrosia to a God, and they will do anything to get to her before another does. A Youkai male can sense a female in this state for miles around and will come far to find her. I for one though have never let myself fall under such a spell. No female has ever tempted me nor would I allow such a barbaric thing happen..." His voice trailed off and this time he looked her straight in the eyes, his golden orbs almost burning with something she could not describe.

"That was, until that night." he said his tone dropping dangerously. Something about that scent that night seemed to draw me to it. It was unlike anything I had ever witnessed. Many a time I have detached myself from the strong scents of a female but I could not do so. Intrigued I followed the scent and came upon a small clearing. There...I found a human woman, a miko; you. You were unmoving, wounded and soaked in the very blood that had drawn me to that very clearing. Set up around you, was a small and dying spiritual wall. Seeing this I knew I hadn't been the first to sense you. You were surrounded by many others. As I inspected closer I recognized you as Inuyasha's wench and had planned on leaving you there. Why would I bother with such a woman? Especially this noisy, poorly dressed wench of my brother's. Why? I had made up my mind to turn and leave when I heard it. It was faint, but you had called out. Whether it was to me, I will never know entirely for sure. But it had stopped me stone cold in my tracks. A plea? I didn't know. But I could hear it again, calling for some kind of help. Your scent was heavy, your body exposed in every which way. Perhaps you had warded off numerous blood thirsty attackers before hand."

Kagome sat there listening intently. She hadn't been able to remember any of this, but now with his words, she could somewhat remember the battle from earlier. The battle with a boar demon. He had attacked her while she had been gathering herbs for Kaede. It had been so fast and completely out of the blue. She hadn't even noticed his aura until he was upon her. She had been gored by the boar more than twice. Wounded, Kirara had tried to move Kagome somewhere safer, but the demon had seen this and had launched an air attack at the two knocking them from the sky. Kirara had been knocked unconscious leaving Kagome alone to defend herself. With a last ditch effort, she had just enough time to fire a purified arrow at the beast who was now heading her way. He had vanished in a flash of light, as did the rest of her memories of that night.

"What happened?" Kagome asked trying to be brave, her fists clenching her kimono tightly. "Please finish. Tell me what happened...Tell me why I don't remember."

He could hear the fear in her voice as she tried to act brave. But he knew she was hurting as he revealed the truth to her.

"If I were to tell you I have no idea what happened next it would be a partial truth," he said trying to occupy his eyes once again with something other than her. "Perhaps had it of just been the fact you were in Estrus I would have been able to walk away without a care. I had done it before, why should this time be any harder? But perhaps the real reason was a combination of the two. A combination of you being in such an enticing state, with the smell of blood to tempt any male wishing to lay claims. Besides this Sesshoumaru, Youkai enjoy the scent of blood. It sends them into frenzy when plenty of it has been spilled. And because you are a miko, your blood is incredibly powerful; laced with magic and purity. It also doesn't help there is an air of mystery about you. Why you dress in such an odd garment. Why you enjoy talking back. Why you smell completely different than any other human I have ever encountered. And with you in Estrus, the combination kept me from walking away. Instead I did something I never thought I would. I went to you."

She bit her lower lip knowing what was coming next. She KNEW what had come next.

"Perhaps at this point I had lost all reason. Any reasoning I had, died without any hesitation," Sesshoumaru murmured. "There was something about you at that time that had even knocked out the fact you were human. The only thing that was on my mind then, was seek, destroy, mate...and claim. And I did so; riding myself of any competition, and removing the barrier you had created. You were barely conscious, dying slowly from blood loss. However, even in pain, you merely spoke my name in thanks and all dignified thought left my mind, letting all rational thought go to make way for the beast. I took you, knowing fully well you could not stop it. I could feel you resist, yet I didn't care. I heard you cry out in pain, yet I ignored your pleas. And so you became my mate countless times throughout the night, making sure my legacy did not die. You unwillingly let me claim you and implant the future. When I came to, that morning I realized my framework and quickly made sure you would forget everything. It hadn't looked like you would survive the next few hours anyways, but to be sure I took extreme measures. By merely biting softly the mark I had fixed upon you, you would never remember, and my scent from you would vanish completely. I left you then, alone. I cursed myself for giving into such temptations. I had hoped that you wouldn't make it. If you were to be pupped then they would surly be Hanyou or human. A mistake in which I did not wish to happen. If you died it would be best. So I left without a second thought. I never dreamed you would live."

"That's when Inuyasha found me," Kagome said her eyes red and glossy from tears. She let her face fall in her hands weeping.

"Why? I don't understand..."

Sesshoumaru now stood, clutching his son close to him. "I too wondered about it, but I assumed it had been out of responsiveness. And so...I let it go from my mind. But I never expected...him, Inutaisho." Kagome removed her hands to see Sesshoumaru, an odd yet almost warm look forming over his face. "I had been positive that if you even would survive and had, had a pup, it would have been Hanyou or human. I never thought it would have been full blooded. And for that I am grateful." Eyes turning to Kagome he caught her last small tear fall. She was sad. And she regretted it. He could tell by her scent. But there was no going back. Neither she or he could turn back the hands of time. Neither one could fix anything.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered breaking the Lord from his thoughts. The truth had been hard for her to stomach. To think he had raped her unwillingly. To think she had tried to stop him and he had continued without a thought. To even consider the thought he had hoped she would die rather than give birth to a Hanyou or human. It was almost unimaginable. His words had stung. And yet... yet through it all, she could not bring herself to fully and completely hate him. From him, she had been given something worth more than gold. Something she thought she would never be able to have. Hadn't it only been two years ago the doctor had told her she would never be able to have children. She had been in a terrible car accident with one of her best friends and had scaring of the uterus. She hadn't even had a cycle since then. Whatever had happened, he had given her something she thought would always be denied to her. A miracle, a child.

Raising a brow he was truly confused. "What are you talking about woman?" he asked.

"For revealing the truth to me," Kagome said avoiding his eyes. "For stopping the nightmares and bringing relief. I know I can't go back and stop it. I know I can't fix what has been done. But even if I could I don't think I would. I have been given a miracle, and I love him more than you can possibly imagine. And I wouldn't trade him for the world. He is my little miracle. My Mom used to tell me that with the bad came the good, and I believe that he is the good; and that there will be more good out of all this." He said nothing as she stood and moved towards him reaching out her hands for his son. "I will take him now, and feed him." Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment their eyes connecting. Strangely she seemed different. Had he really given her peace? Snorting he handed her the baby. "Thank you," she sighed and moved towards and out the door.

Good? He didn't really understand what she was talking about. Besides having a full bloodied heir, what was good about her situation? What good had she seen from all this? Frustrated he moved back to his seat, closing his eyes in confusion.

"Yoko," he called and instantly the small woman emerged from the kitchen.

"Yes Master Sesshoumaru?" she asked bowing lowly.

"See to it that the human woman has something sent up to my chambers, and also that new linens are prepared for her," Sesshoumaru said sternly. "I don't wish for her to wonder about in **my** clothing."

"Yes sir," Yoko smiled bowing. Quickly she turned and reentered the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru once more sat back down in his seat. There was much to be considered, and much more to be figured out.

* * *

**Hehe... Well the truth is revealed. But what now? Will he change the way he feels? Will he learn to love Kagome? They are so different...Can they learn to get around that? To find out keep reading! **

**Thanks for the great reviews!**


	7. Metamorphosis

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human. **

**'Baby of Mine'**

"Shh little one, Mommy's here. Mommy has you, and I won't let anything bad ever happen to you my beautiful angel. Hush little baby, don't you cry for God is watching with his eyes. Don't despair or fret, little one, for God will cradle you with his love. Wipe that tear from your eye, don't snub or frown and please don't cry, for God is love and sent you here, so hush little baby do not fear. Mommy loves you and Daddy does too, although his heart is cold and blue. But in time he will come to see, what a treasure he truly has in me and you."

He said nothing but listened unannounced. Her words were comforting and oddly eleemosynary to his irritable ears. It was quite a change from her normal irritating and high pitched voice. He stood at his chamber doors watching her pace back and forth, his pup within her arms. She still wore his kimono but this had not caught his interest. She seemed...inconsistent to her past self. Glancing down to his infant son, he finally took notice to his small wails, but she continued to sooth the pup. She seemed almost maternal, and tender. Was this really the woman he had taken in? In a majestic gesture he used his hand to brush back long white locks behind his ear. And then he caught it. Something...heavenly and friendly seeming to echoing throughout his bedchamber. Head tilting to the side he concentrated on the Angelic melody. It appeared to be singing. Her singing...She was singing to Inutaisho. Resting his eyes upon the woman he listened intently.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine

Little one when you play  
don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
what they'd give just for  
the right to hold you

From your head to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows  
but you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine"

The whimpers of the child had seemingly stopped, and from what Sesshoumaru could tell was now in a deep slumber. The song may have ended, but he could still hear the soft tune that had filled the air. Kagome seemed rather impressed with herself and laid the sleeping babe upon the bed. Kissing her son, she smiled and turned to the door eyes connecting with two amber ones. For a moment both were lost in muteness. She seemed to consider his presence tilting her head slightly as though trying to figure out if it was really he who stood there before her.

"How...How long have you been there?" She asked her voice low and impassioned placing Inutaisho gently on the bed, before confronting the Demon.

"Long enough," was his only reply as he made his way into his room. He passed her without a second glance and moved into a smaller room. When he returned he wore, what appeared to be a black, loose fitting kimono. It tied lazily around his waist, exposing his pale chest to her view. He once more passed her and moved to the door opening it wide enough for a small woman to enter. She bowed lowly in his presence and then quickly made her way over to Kagome. Within her arms she held what appeared to be two to three new kimonos; all vibrant in color and design. Bowing to Kagome, she raised her hands for the miko to take the offerings. Hesitating, Kagome seemed unsure of such gifts. She had never worn anything so lovely, so...She stumbled, expensive. Slowly but gratefully she took the kimonos and bowed to the woman before her. And with that, the old woman moved out of the miko's presence. Reaching Sesshoumaru she bowed once more and retreated out the door, closing it on her way.

The two once more stood in silence and she had to admit she was getting rather exacerbated at the constant laconism. Was he doing on purpose? Was he trying to enrage her? If so, he was doing a pretty good job.

"For now, you will wear those" he voice cut in catching her off guard. "I don't want to see you wearing my robes any more. These shall have to do for the time being until more can be ordered."

Quickly Kagome glanced down at her gifts. They seemed fine to her. She liked the pretty shades of greens, pinks and blues.

"What is wrong with these? Why can't I wear them?" she asked looking bewildered at his commands. They seemed good enough. Of course they were better than prancing around in his large robes, but why get new ones?

She could tell he was becoming annoyed with her questions, and quickly silenced herself.

"They are not to my fittings," Sesshoumaru simply said moving away towards his bed. "They also do not fit the position of which you stand. They are simply to stop you from wearing my garments any more."

"And what position do I fit?" Kagome asked fuming with sudden anger. Was he trying to tell her she was once more below him again? If so, he had another thing coming!

"For now, the role of my m-a-te," He said. The last word seemed to be the hardest to push out and he hated the way it sounded rolling off his tongue. But he couldn't deny it. She was as she was and he was, by his choice...Bound to her. And as much as he hated to think of such a thing, it was true. She was his mate and he was her's. But this fact did not change anything.

"Mate?" Kagome yelled face flushing slightly. "Now we are mates?"

"Like it or not wench you are my mate and nothing said can change that," he barked. "Nothing can be done. But in the meantime, you will look the part, even if you do not act the part."

Kagome said nothing. She didn't know what to say. He was just so mean, and rude, and...She could go on forever. Was he even capable of saying one nice thing to her while she was here? She doubted it. His behavior since he had traveled to the village had soured quickly. When he had come to her at the hut, he had been kind to her. He even had... dare she think it; kissed her.

**Flashback**

_"He's yours, isn't he?" She asked her eyes moving back to her son's face._

_"I would not have come here if he was another's," Sesshoumaru said quickly. And then turned to her, his golden eyes once more connecting with her's. "Mine." It was then that relization hit him. He? He had a son? A boy?. The very thought pleased him to no end. Not only had his pup been born pure blooded but had been born male. He now had an heir, who would one day take over his claim over the western lands. Indeed, he was very pleased._

_"What will you do now?" Kagome asked breaking away from his golden gaze. He could tell she was nervous. And now he could smell the fear she had covered up so well from him. He knew why. She feared he would take the baby from her. Feared that she would never see the pup again._

_"I shall take him with me," he finally said causing her to flich at his words, her arms wrapping tighter around her son. She had feared that he would do so. It was then she felt the tears form in her eyes. He was going to take her baby. Take him far away from her and...would he kill her? He gave no sign of emotion, before using his clawed hand to guide her chin up to meet his gaze once more._

_"Look at me wench," he said firmly and she did so, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "I will take him with me.. And I expect you to come as well." Breath caught in her throat she felt she might die of surprise. "You shall accompany me tonight back to the west."_

_"I don't understand," Kagome questioned. "Why would you..."_

_He cut her off with a dark glare silencing her completely. "I do not wish for your company any more than you wish of mine. However, for the time being, He will need his..." the last word seemed extremely hard to get out..."Mother..." As well, this place is not at all suitable for raising my pup." Leaning closer to her he gently took her lips into his. On contact she felt the same familar jolt she had felt with her son upon contact. When he pulled away she was filled with utter shock her mind racing with questions. "Gather your things miko, we shall leave shortly."_

**End Flashback**

He had kissed her...He had actually kissed her. The thought of this once again sent a painful jolt through her body. And what made her heart sink, was that he had given her, her first kiss. She had hoped her first kiss would have been with someone she had truly loved. But he had taken that away from her. He had taken that, and everything else. Her innocence, her dreams, and her life. She was a servant to him and nothing she did could change it. But what hurt the most was that fact that he didn't even consider how she felt. He only cared about himself, Rin and their son. It really shouldn't have come as a shock... But it did, and surprisingly; it hurt. She didn't even feel like she was a living being, but a mere scrape of a memory, crushed and alone. This place made her feel so small and sad. When had she been happy last? She couldn't really remember. It almost felt as if life was finally taking its toll on her, dragging her down and wearing her out. But he didn't care. Even if she was to die tomorrow or even now...Who would be there for her?  
No one. She was alone now, her friends and family far from her grasp and sight. The only thing she could do now...Was learn to be lonely, and find her way through darkness. It was all she could do.

At her lack of words he once more moved towards his bed taking a seat on the edge, a silent yawn escaping his mouth. He was exhausted. Why? He really couldn't explain it. As a demon, sleep came when he felt it was needed. Not like a weak human who had to sleep at least 7-8 hours. But if he had to, his guess would be her. She was rather tiresome. He really couldn't remember the last time he had argued with someone. Jaken may be annoying but he knew his place as did Rin. But neither one had ever engaged him into outright feud. It was rather exhilarating. He would admit that, but almost every fight he had made him feel that way. But verbally? She really was the only person who could remember ever doing so. She truly was idiosyncratic.

Without hesitation he pulled himself onto the bed lying down next to his son who was snoring softly. Rolling his eyes he turned away from his son, back now to the small infant. Kagome watched, but once more said nothing. She could only stare at the two. Eyes roaming over Sesshoumaru then to her son. Although they looked almost identical, there was a distinct difference. Her son wasn't a dark cold blooded killer yet. And with high hopes, he would never be. She would do all she could to stop that grim future. And she was willing to die for it as well. She just hoped Sesshoumaru knew that. Turning her eyes back to the Demon she sighed deeply, realizing he was sleeping. Eyes shut and unmoving he seemed almost, well... peaceful. Like a small child. Sesshoumaru? She chuckled coldly at the thought. Well there was always a first time for everyone; and just maybe that included him.

Turning to the empty spot on the other side of the bed she made her way slowly towards it. It didn't seem at all inviting and she still wasn't comfortable lying next to a powerful demon lord. No, she wasn't going to share his bed even if it was the last bed on earth. She would sleep in dirt before lying next to HIM. Sneering at the thought she turned away from the bed and moved towards the balcony doors. Quietly, she peered through the glass gazing at the view given to her. The view was amazing, and dare she say it, pleasant. For being the most feared Demon of them all, he had a very nice set up. The snow that had fallen, had now melted, yet the cold still remained. She placed a hand to the glass and shivered slightly. Though cold, it still felt pleasant. She had always liked the cold. She especially liked the snow. It always reminded her of whiteout. She knew it was a funny idea but it fit. As whiteout hid the blemishes of an essay, snow hid the blemishes of the earth with a beautiful layer of alabaster. Sighing, she glanced to past the courtyards to the forest and beyond that. She wasn't used to being locked away. She was used to moving about on her own. Before she had become pregnant, she and her friends would walk countless miles across the countryside tracking jewel shards here and there. Though exhausting, she always enjoyed the new sites and the company. It was a complete 180 now, living under restrictions and rules. But it hadn't been against her will this time. She had chosen to come with Sesshoumaru. Had it been the right choice? Anymore, she wasn't sure.

Pressing her head against the window pane she sighed. She wondered what everyone was doing right now. She was sure Kaede had already drifted off to bed. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were probably sitting around a warm fire discussing the next move they should make in their search for the jewel shards. How she longed to see them...

"Minna, I'm lonely..." The word seemed to come from her mouth without permission. Clasping both hands on her mouth she turned back to the Taiyoukai who appeared to still be sleeping. Sighing in relief she quickly but gently opened the doors. Instantly the cold air whipped softly through her hair. It felt good to be out in the fresh air. The sky was rather dark except for some orange and red painted across the sky; the last fragments of a sunset. Glancing up she could see the stars beginning to shine through the darkness of the sky, admitting light to shine through. Moving farther out on the balcony she reached its edge gripping the cool marble railing before her. It was soft and smooth to her touch. Running a hand across it she sighed in content. Being inside messed with her judgment. She needed to be free and be able to move about as she pleased. Locking her up caused her to grow tense and unpredictable. Taking in a deep breath she smiled. Oh how she longed to be apart of it once more. To actually live... For this is where she belonged...

But Sesshoumaru had taken that away from her. She was his prisoner in this place. She didn't have any rights whatsoever. And when it was over he would surly kill her. In fact she knew he would. And then she could have peace. Arg! Why was it every time she thought about him her anger seemed to rise to its utmost peek? Why was it he seemed to make her blood boil? Oh how she loathed him for it. What was it about that brute that drove her mad? Many times she had faced up against the Demon, but she had never felt such a thrilling hatred for him. Yes, she disliked him because he had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. But she could never remember feeling so against someone in her entire life. Building and building it was like a poison spreading through her.

The wind seemed to creep in, accelerating in its once gentle motions. Using a hand she shielded her face from the unruly wind. It was then she felt it. Eyes once more turning up to the Heavens she watched as the crescent moon broke through the darkness and let its soft blue rays shine upon the earth. It was lov...

She growled feeling her body heave and convulse. Gripping the railing for support she cried out in mingled pain and fear. Oh Kami! What was wrong with her nowadays? What was happening to her? Again she felt her body rouse, crying out this time in complete pain. "What...is...happening... to me?" Falling to her knees, eyes closed, she wrapped her arms about herself trying to ease her pain. Her body seemed to tremble as if something was trying to get out. She heard a snarl rip from her throat. It hadn't even sounded human! She felt her body jolt and convulse again feeling like she was going to explode with the intense pressure building within her. And then it happened. Shuddering she found herself being thrown forward onto her hands and knees. Power surging, she felt her body beginning to mold and change slowly, following the pulse of her aura. Hair lengthening, growing white and long down to her buttock falling to the ground and encircling her. Finger nails becoming sharp and deadly as claws formed upon her small petite hands. Ears growing along with her new heightened senses. Her own body seemed to cry out as it also changed, growing and shaping into someone she knew not. And then it exploded, giving one last convulsion she roared, eyes opening, wide and red; heart calling out in rapture.

And then it was over. Her body heaving, breathing heavily; eyes red and flaming. She knew not what had happened but she knew she wasn't alone. She could feel, sense, hear, and taste **him**. Turning her head slowly she gazed back into the darkness where she knew he was. Hissing she crouched in a striking manner. She wanted him. Wanted to kill him with her own two hands. She wanted to feel the life leave his body. She slowly crept towards the door a snarl escaping her throat. And then, he was there before her, blocking the way back in to his chambers. Smiling menacing she leapt towards him with little effort ready to strike. But no sooner had she left the ground she found herself being slammed head first back onto the balcony, the marble beneath her cracking and flying in every which way.

"S-Sesshoumaru..." she growled raising her head painfully. "S-Sesshoumaru...kill..." With much effort she locked eyes with what appeared to be a shocked Demon Lord. His hair blew roughly in the wind, yet he appeared to not have moved from the same spot. But it was in that instant she heard the wailing of a small infant through the darkness. Her body froze and she felt all the hatred for demon before her fade as her mind suddenly cleared away all irrational thoughts.

She couldn't have explained what had happened even if she had wanted to. She was just as lost as he looked. What had happened? She felt... With what little strength she had, Kagome slowly pulled herself to her feet wobbling. Clutching the railing behind her she tried to call out to him. Maybe, just maybe he would help her? Just maybe he would... Everything seemed to swirl and grow cold. Eyes closing halfway, her world going dim, she never heard the words escape her mouth as she fell into the dark abyss...

"Help me..."

* * *

**(Evil laughter echoes) That's right! Cliff hanger! Haaha...No! Please don't hate me! I will update soon I promise! Until then please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	8. Bokusenou

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human. **

**'Baby of Mine'**

He was there in moments to catch the limp woman within his arms. He had seen everything; watched everything... He had heard her exit onto the balcony for he hadn't been asleep. He merely lay there next to his son hoping to release all thoughts from his clouded mind. He had felt the cool wind and had heard her words.  
"Lonely" huh? Had that been the trigger? Loneliness? After that he knew something had gone wrong. Her scent had become tainted and strangely unfamiliar, laced with anger, fear, malice, and had he imagined it lust? Yes it had all been there. He had felt it. But what had happened next had even shocked him. He had felt a strange break in power and instantly was up searching for the source. Quickly he realized that it was the wench and had moved to find her. When he had... What he had seen...

Collecting the woman within his arms he moved back into his chambers, the balcony doors closing behind him. But he merely stood there gazing down upon the woman within his clutches.

"So...It was you after all," he said his mind retracing everything that had happened in the last few days.

**Flashback**

_"What do you think you are doing woman?" he asked firmly. His words caused her to jump, brown eyes snapping open to meet his. A small blush quickly crept across her face and she once more let go a high pitched scream. _

_"Pervert! You Pervert get out of here!"_

_Cringing at the pain she was inflicting upon his all too sensitive ears he quickly did the only thing he could think of. Without thought he jumped gracefully into the water full clothed and using a clawed hand caught her mouth trying to end the piercing screams that hurt him. Closing his eyes to relax slightly he reopened them to only be slapped full force across the face throwing him backwards into the water. Through half opened eyes he caught a glimpse of something or someone with white hair, fangs and tainted red eyes. Who was it? Shaking his head he closed his eyes and opened them again only to find that figure gone from his vision._

She had run then disappearing from his sight.

_Recovering from the abrupt blow Sesshoumaru didn't know whether he was angry or dare he say it confused. Who had he seen above him? Long white hair, glowing red eyes, and a snarl baring fangs. Had it been her? No, she was a human woman. But how? Had the blow knocked him out for a moment? Had he imagined what he saw? Perhaps, but the aura of the presence had sent a chill up his spine. But... How had a wench, a human wench for that matter been able to knock her back as she had done to him? It had been a full force attack and strangely he had not sensed it. What strength had she been hiding from him? Wasn't she just a miko?_

**End Flashback**

Was she really just a miko? She acted much differently then many of the other mikos he had come across. But... Sniffing the air Sesshoumaru waited and then... He smelt it. Tainted within her scent was that of Youkai blood. But how was that possible? She was human. She wasn't a demon, nor was she a half breed. What had happened to her? What had caused such a change in her?

He, himself had never heard of such a thing and that lack of knowledge was what he now had to pursue. Crossing his room, passing the bed where his son lay, Sesshoumaru placed her in a large cushioned chair. She moaned her head rolling down to her chest, her white hair covering her sealed eyes. She looked inanimate, expired from this world. But she was alive, and he wanted answers. He wanted to know what she had been doing, what she had been thinking...

Pushing a chair in front of her's he sat down gracefully, eyes intent upon the mysterious woman. Raising his hand to her forehead he gently placed his index finger in the center. It glowed lightly and he felt warmth spread through her body instantly.

"Awaken woman..." He said sternly his voice resending on the 'woman.' Instantly a small blue light shot from his finger hitting Kagome with a small amount of force knocking her back, head flopping against the back of the chair and sliding down along her shoulder. Pulling his hand away he leaned in closer waiting. Slowly her eyes opened halfway, faded as though in a trance. He studied her for a moment before he continued. "Do you know me?" he asked beginning his questions. She gazed at him and nodded softly. Satisfied he went on. "Who are you, and where do you come from?"

She said nothing for a moment eyes fixed, staring out deep into nothingness. But she sighed after a moment lips finally parting to speak.

"Who am I? I am… My name… My name... is... H-Higurashi, Kagome." she said her breathing labored. He decided to make it quick then. He didn't know how long his spell would last at this rate.

"And where do you come from?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

Taking in a deep breath she answered. "I'm from... Tokyo, J-Japan."

"Tokyo?" he asked looking quite bewildered. He had never heard of such a place. Was she foreign to these lands? Cocking one eye brow he decided to try and go deeper. "Where is Tokyo?"

"Where… It is… No, I can't… Can not tell…Secret… Must remain a secret!" she cried her head shaking from side to side.

"Answer me woman," Sesshoumaru demanded again grasping her shoulders in his hands shaking her slightly. Even under his spell, she was fighting him even now. She was stronger than he imagined. "Where is Tokyo?"

"In…In….Tokyo…in the future," she choked out closing her eyes.

The future? Was she pulling his leg? No... By her scent she couldn't be, unless she was an excellent liar. But he doubted she was lying anyways. Just thinking about it, made sense to him. From her strange garments, to her boldness towards demons, to the way she kept herself groomed...She was. But how? How had one such as she, traveled beyond the gates of time? Even he knew she wasn't that powerful. But how? "How do you manage to travel back and forth between our worlds? How is it done? What magic do you posses within to do so? And why...Why do you come here? What compels you to do so?"

Instantly her eyes were open again, narrowing slightly at the abrupt questions. She seemed to be thinking, lost in thought. "Shikon...jewel..." was her only response.

Sesshoumaru himself couldn't say that this answer did not shock. He knew his half brother and his small traveling group had been searching for the pieces, shattered by an unknown cause. The tail of the broken jewel had spread quickly, arousing many demons to once more come to life. It had been thought it had died along with Inuyasha's old lover Kikyou, who had been slang by Inuyasha himself. But not before she had cursed him, pinning him to a tree where he would sleep with the dead. Shaking his head Sesshoumaru once more decided to press in, wanting to get all he could out of her before she broke from his spell. He had to.

"And what about you?" he asked, gripping the arm rest now tearing the fabric at his touch. "What has happened to you? Why are you this way now?"

A small moan escaped her lips as she shook her head the best she could. Why was he asking her so many questions? She was tired... She had already revealed more than she was suppose to and now she was being forced again to answer more. She couldn't understand why even though her mind screamed no, her mouth betrayed her. She caught his golden eyes realizing he was waiting for her answer. But she didn't know the answer to his question. She didn't know herself. She couldn't answer what she knew not of.

"Answer me wench," he barked raising his voice to her. Automatically she flinched, eyes closing at the harsh tones. She could only say so much. She could search her mind as much as she wanted but there was no answer to his question. Why? She didn't know...

Shaking her head once more she gave a frustrated cry answering the question. "I...don't...know..." It was her last words as she broke from his spell head falling against the chair, deep in a dreamless sleep.

He sat there, frustrated his mind racing with a million questions. She didn't know? How could she not know? Aggravated and tired he let himself slump into his chair. She had not given him the information he wanted. But...Sesshoumaru let a small smile grace his lips. She had although, given him information that he could use to his advantage. He knew who she really was, along with her origins and mission. Information that would come in handy. But...Sitting up his smile vanished. He had to know what was going on. He just couldn't sit back and relax. He had to know why she seemed youkai. Why her blood possessed Inu within it. Somewhere deep down he felt as though he should know, but he didn't and it made him irritated not only with her, but with himself. Standing up quickly he gathered the woman within his arms heading over to his bed placing her down next to his pup. At the sudden increase of weight Inutaisho eyes slowly opened staring into his Father's face. "Shh..." Sesshoumaru whispered raising a finger to his lips, gracing his son with a reassuring smile. He waited patiently for his son to once more drift off to slip before he moved into another room readying himself for his journey.

* * *

The air was stale, and cold. The night fading into dawn's light. It seemed dead, mortified to all life. Sesshoumaru found himself wondering through the dark clutches of the forest. He himself was wondering why he would venture into such a place. But again he had to tell himself why, and instead of turning back, to keep going. He needed to know...

Coming into a small clearing he stopped gazing up upon its massive stature. Before him, a large tree stood, its age evident by its massive size. How long ago had it been since he had come to this very place once before? He had been searching for an answer that could have changed much for him.

"I heard you were traveling this way young Lord," a low voice came. Glancing up Sesshoumaru watched as the center of the old tree seemed to develop a face, its eyes focused on the Taiyoukai.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said moving forward bowing lowly to the tree. "Bokusenou..."

"What brings you here young master?" Bokusenou asked eyes gazing down to Sesshoumaru. "What drives you so far from the west?"

"I come looking for answers," Sesshoumaru stated simply standing once more. "And since you aided my Father with advice... You will do the same for me."

"What is it you wish to know Lord Sesshoumaru?" Bokusenou asked eyes narrowing. "What bothers you?"

"A few months back I came upon a woman, a miko, whose blood bore the call," Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "And against my better judgment I followed it, where I regretfully took and claimed her without thought." Casting his eyes down he continued. "Some time ago I felt a new call and knew instantly what it was. The wench had bore me a pup; an heir that is remarkably a full blooded Youkai. So I took them into my home, but now..." Sesshoumaru's voice trailed off his eyes now finding Bokusenou's. "The wench...She possesses power unseen to my sight or senses. She bares the blood of a youkai, an Inu Youkai; my kind. She had no trace of it when I first came to her, nor when I swept her to my domain. But last night... She released it's power, it's potential... And now..."

"Now she has become what you really want?" Bokusenou asked. "Yes, Lord she has become a Demon, but only half. She now is a Hanyou, a half breed. This miko...now shares the power you gave her."

"What do you speak of old one?" Sesshoumaru asked looking annoyed at Bokusenou short answers. "When have I shared power with this wench? When have I invited her to it?"

"Ye still are young..." Bokusenou said lowly. "The night you marked the human you gave her what she needed to survive. Upon biting the female you transferred a large amount of power to her through your venom. This happens often when a male youkai meets a female human. Power is transferred to the female through venom to ensure that the pup or pups will be born without a struggle, or difficulty. It became necessary several thousands of years ago when offspring of demons began to die off during the labor. So to ensure their survival the males would transfer power to feed the child and the mother so she would remain healthy and strong to bare the babe."

"I remember no such thing," Sesshoumaru said suddenly his eyes dark and enraged.

"Most do not," Bokusenou countered. "It comes as an instinct to male youkai and many do not remember doing so. But you did... And that power shall remain within her blood until she moves on into the next life. But because she is half she will not remain in demon form for long. In her case, because you are the son of both Inu no Taishou and Inukimi, two well known Inuyokai, the power you gave to her is very powerful. However, because of your blood connection with your mother, she may only react under the crescent moon. Since this was the mark of your mother's clan, it may have passed through you to her. So, when the night is young and the crescent moon comes into play, she shall transform. It is very similar to that of a Hanyou, only becoming human. But it can change...She could stay this way, or she could even become a full demon to match you. It is very possible since your pup is full bloodied. Your power must have been extraordinary to have done such a thing. Especially to a miko that has the power to purify, if I do recall from our last visit. You came here learning about Inuyasha's demonic side wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "But to be able to tell now is uncertain. She could go many ways. Human, Hanyou, Demon… but it all depends on her and her abilities. For she is a miko after all... She could and probably would be a fine mate if..."

"That will be all," Sesshoumaru said bowing quickly and turning his back on the old tree. "Thank you Bokusenou."

"Indeed," Bokusenou said. "Just remember young Lord...No matter what happens, she has given you what you wanted..."

"Goodbye," Sesshoumaru said his voice rough, moving away from the old tree whose face had suddenly disappeared.

* * *

He had arrived home quicker than he had left. He wanted to talk to the wench again. Moving through the front doors he was instantly bombarded by Jaken, Rin, the Kit and Yoko who was quivering in fear. All four seemed to rush behind him using him as a shield.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled eyes wide his voice screeching loudly. "The human woman...She has gone mad!"

"It's true Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin agreed. "Kagome-chan has changed and is acting strangely. She about flattened Jaken when he came to find you this morning. This Rin saw it happen. So Shippo and I hid with Jaken and Lady Yoko. Will you stop Kagome-chan please?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing to the four but merely made his way up a flight of stairs heading towards his room. When he reached the West Wing and his chambers he could hear her within growling lowly. She knew he was here...She had sensed him, even if she was no longer under the spell of the Inu blood or not; She still was a miko. Opening the doors he moved in swiftly as so not to let her out. Glancing to the bed he caught sight of his son, who appeared to be sleeping in a new baby blue outfit. At least his son was... WHAM!

Shaking his head Sesshoumaru found himself on the ground his jaw aching suddenly. Turning his eyes up to above him, he caught her standing before him. Hair now black but still long, ears pointed eyes golden brown, claws extended, and fangs bared; she appeared to be the perfect predator. But he knew she wasn't used to these things yet, so he still had an advantage.

"Impressive," Sesshoumaru said, before using his left leg to knock her feet out from under her. She fell to the floor but rather gracefully catching herself on the tips of her limbs. (Toes and fingers) Frowning he heaved himself up quickly moving away from the whisking miko who was clawing at him fiercely. She had not yet said a word to him but he could tell she had questions, and she knew he had the answers. And if he knew her, she would keep fighting to get them.

Sprinting across the room he didn't hesitate to take a swipe at her, slicing into her shoulder. She winced but kept coming claws still searching for her victim. Why was she attacking him? What had he done in the last few hours? No. This had to stop! Turning to face her oncoming attack he felt her claws immediately penetrate his armor and dig into his flesh. Growling in pain he forcibly gripped her wrists pulling her closer to him until the gap between them was almost closed. His hold on her was strong, a vice like grip. Even with her newfound strength she was still no match for him and she new it. Instantly her attack stopped looking into the Taiyoukai's amber eyes. Her anger was evident and he knew she was ticked.

At her submission he smirked darkly. "Never go up against this Sesshoumaru wench. Not unless you plan to lose," he boasted lowering his head inches from hers. "You do not have a chance against me..."

It would be the last thing though he would remember of that fight as she quickly leaned back then quickly slamming her forehead into his, knocking him to the floor. He laid there on the floor out cold, her above him. Raising her left hand to her lips she licked the blood clean from her claws.

"Never let your guard down Lord," she smirked. "Not even for a human." Moving away from his heap she turned back to the bed where her son lay. Picking him up within her arms she smiled down to him. "And this will be our little secret huh?" Chuckling darkly she moved out the door and down to the dinning area for breakfast, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Yay! Kagome kicking some major bootie! About time! Sesshoumaru got what he deserved that creep. But oh don't worry. The story is not over yet. There are still many things yet to happen. Love doesn't come easy, but when you realize it...it's worth it. Hope you like the story so far. Thanks for the reviews again! **


	9. Within

********

Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked. Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human.

**'Baby of Mine'**

"Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
Deliver me, strength from inside me.

All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me, loving and caring.  
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.  
Deliver me,  
Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.  
Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.  
Won't you deliver me."

He could taste something warm and salty... The taste was repulsive causing him to sputter and utter a silent cry of distaste. Eyes opening half way he found everything fuzzy and disfigured. Growling in irriatation he slowly sat up shaking his head slightly trying to refocuse his vision. It was then he realized he was upon the floor in his room, and alone for that matter. Where was the wench? Where was his son..? Instantly the vision of the wench came to mind. Long white hair, fangs, and...glancing down to his shoulder; claws. Damn her. He had misjudged her strength, but he wouldn't do it again. Raising a hand to his lips he quickly wiped away the blood, spitting the rest out to the floor. Letting his eyes finish refocusing he slowly stood up, using a small side table for some support. How the wench managaed to knock him out was far beyound him. All he knew was, she needed to be taught a lesson, and some manners for that matter.

Moivng to a large cabinet he quickly pulled out a dark blue kimono, with black trim. Changing out of his tattered robes he quickly changed into the other. The wounds she had inflicted upon him had healed completely, flickers of dried blood spattered here and there. His armor had been destroyed, sliced into two. He would need Jaken to have more made. Normally he would have instantly had Jaken here, but right now he didn't wish to wear any, and for another...He wanted to prove to her he wasn't scared of her. If he knew her well enough, she would be gloating about it now, guessing he himself would steer clear from her. Smirking he made his way over to the doors discarding his old and stained ones on the floor. Did she have another thing comming...

But...Damn...Why did she always affect him so? Why was it her who stirred him? Why was it every time she was with him, his heart quickened in pace, and he felt his blood boil? Was it some sort of spell? No...Such things would have little affect on him. But what was it? He had felt something with her when he first fought with her. She had, though he would never say it, scarred him. She had given birth to Inutaisho, a full bloodied demon without dying. Most humans would would have died trying to produce such a child. And then there was the fight in his chambers and then when he spoke to her in the dinning area. And then there was her transformation. He had sensed power, his power within her and it called out to him. but he willed himself to not loose control. And then now, the small battle in his bedroom again, only this time she had somehow over powered him. It had been a exotic battle indeed. She looked so angry her eyes flashing red with the blood of his clan racing through her veins. The mere thought sent chills down his spine. She was something...But he wasn't sure. But he did know...He was going to find out...

* * *

She had calmed down since then. She hadn't known what had come over her. One moment she was fine feeding Inutashio, and the next, all she wanted to do was Kill, kill, kill! And there was only one person that came to mind. Now, the only thing she thought of was her own life.

Kagome now sat in a small, curved room waiting...waiting for him. She had felt him awaken, angry and with dark intentions. He had been full of it, and it made her weary of what was to come next. Frowning she stood looking over to her son who was wide awake in a small hand made crib, reaching for a small mobile that hung in the air. Yoko had brought her here. She had explained it was a small nursery that Sesshoumaru himself had used. It had been his sanctuary when his Father was off on important business. He's mother too had always been on the go and by the age of twelve, she had decided to return back to the home of her father. So when his parent's were off on business, Sesshoumaru came here to pass the time, awaiting for their return. All around were small toys, shelves, playboxes, and much more. All a child could ever want yet... Yet by the sound of it, not nearly enough. She could feel it in the very room... Longing... Had he longed for more? Longed for something his parents had a hard time giving? The room's very essence emitted it's feelings to her calling out to her very soul. And though she didn't want to admit it, she understood this feeling very well. Gazing to the far left hand of the room she caught sight of a small table, papers scattered here and there. Making her way over she caught sight of a small blue ribbon. Rushing towards the table she scopped up the bow reconizing it as Shippo's. Had he been here? She glanced down at the pictures on the table curiously. They looked like they had been drawn by toddlers. Bending over she picked one up examining one carefully. Smiling she realized it was a picture of her, her son, Shippo, Rin and Sess.... Him. Rin must have drawn it. Shippo would never draw her and HIM in the same picture.

"Is everything alright Mi Lady?" Yoko asked stepping into the room and bowing lowly.

"Oh, Yes thank you," Kagome smiled laying the picture back on the small table. Everything is fine. "He's enjoying himself as am I."

"Is there anything I can get you?" The old woman asked hands moving to her small apron.

"Well... If it be possible... May I have some tea?" Kagome asked. "Tea usually settles my nerves."

"Of course Mistress, I will return shortly," Yoko smiled and bowed once more exiting the room.

Kagome returned back to her son's side and with a huff fell back onto a large coushoin. "I haven't been this nervous since I told Inuyasha I forgot to bring Ramen back from the future." Using her hand she pulled back her hair behind her pointy ear. "Damn it!" She swore letting her fingers trace it carefully. "I haven't gone back to normal yet!" Stomping her foot onto the marble floor she growled. What had Sesshoumaru done to her? It had to of been him. Who else would do such a thing to her? That jerk...How could he be so, so, cruel?

The sound of laughter down the hall shattered her thoughts. It sounded like children playing. Rin? Shippo? Most likely. She knew with the way Sesshoumaru was children were to be seen and not heard; all say for Rin of course. She prayed Shippo was having fun in a time like this. At least one of them were happy. Sighing she moved a finger to her lips biting it slightly in thought. "He's going kill me I just know it. **WHY** did I do that? Damn! If I know him, he will forget about keeping me around any longer. He **will** kill me for sure." Cursing under her breath she stood once more making her way over to her son who was laughing, his golden eyes shinning. He lay on his back trying hard to catch the small youkai sheep, cats and dogs on the mobile. He had not a care in the world. He didn't know what was going on, didn't know what trouble she was in. He was innocent, and careless. How she wished at this very moment she could be that way too.

Inutaisho seemed almost to read her mind glancing away from his mobile to her. His eyes held almost no trace of emotion say for a small glint, that twinkled at his mother. She studied the babe for a long moment comparing him to Sesshoumaru. He seemed more and more like his father as the days went on. He had grown a small bit since birth. Besides the tiny crescent moon on his forehead, he now dawned two faint colored neon pink strips on each cheek. They seemed to get darker and darker as the day passed. His tail seemed to have grown slightly but only enough for a mother to tell. And then his hair...His black hair had seemingly grown more than she had really taken notice to. But all of this really didn't seem to faze her. She expected as much from him. After all, he was the son of a powerful demon. A demon that drove her intensely insane! Why was he such a ass?! Arg...The mere thought of him made her want to just hit something hard. And yet, somewhere in the back of her mind there was a piece of her who told her she enjoyed it. ENJOYED?! Was she going insane??

No. For once she was being completely honest with herself. Being around that rude jack ass...It made her feel safe, protected. More so then Inuyasha had ever made her feel. When she was near him, her stomach always seemed to irk in some way or another. Her heart also seemed to speed up and her mind racing with so much emotion and questions she just wanted to run away and hide. But why? Especailly around him? Even when she wasn't herself, she could still feel these powerful emotions building in her. Screaming at her as if to rip her from the inside out. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so weak and strange near a man. Not even Inuyasha. Yes she would admit she had loved the Hanyou, but somewhere deep down she knew he would never love her as she did him. She knew he still held on to someone else; Kikyou. Although dead, he loved her. And though he seemed to care for Kagome... She knew that everytime he looked at her, he saw Kikyou. It was then she refused herself to fall for him any longer. He was in love with Kikyou and that was that. She could never change that and somehow she didn't want to. It was just the way things had to be.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, besides the intense urge to rip his throat out, he seemed to make her feel so strangely and she would be lying if she said it was all bad. Sometimes she wondered though if his "I'm better than you act" was just to hide how he really felt. Sometimes, she thought she could see something within his eyes, but she had convinced herself it was nothing. HE WAS A DEMON LORD FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! SO NO!

A small knock was heard as Yoko entered carrying a small tray with a small white cup. "Here you go Mi Lady, your tea," she smiled bowing once more. Kagome greatfully excepted the tea letting the warm soothing liquid flow down her thraot.

"Hmmm...that's good," she sighed closing her eyes and enjoying the taste.

"Is it to your requirements Mi Lady?" Yoko asked looking overly concerned.

"Oh it's fine, thanks," Kagome said taking another swig of the drink letting it's contents coat the back of her throat. She leaned back against the wall, smiling as she felt her body relax. "Yoko?"

"Yes my Lady," the old woman asked smiling happily.

"How long have you been here? I mean, in the service of Sesshoumaru that is," Kagome asked directing her attention at the old woman.

Yoko's smile widened and she chuckled. "Ever since I can remember my lady," she answered. "After hundreds of years your memories begin to fade slightly, but I have been with Lord Sesshoumaru since the day of his birth."

"That long..." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Please excuse me Mistess, but it would seem like a long time to a human," she laughed. "Youkai can live for hundreds of years, so time doesn't seem to faze us. We also age slower than humans do, so a hundred years to yourself may be like ten years for us."

"Ah yes," Kagome smiled taking another sip of her tea. I forgot about that."

"Beg your pardon Misstress, but might I inquire about your question?"

For a moment Kagome said nothing gazing upon the old cat demon. "In all your years with Sesshoumaru, has he ever smiled? And I don't mean, I have dark intentions smile, or killing makes me happy smile. Has he ever, truly smiled?"

Yoko's face fell at Kagome's words. "Everyone always seems to ask the same question about My Master," Yoko said softly. "It seems hard to believe that the fearful Lord of the West has a soft side." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "Lord Sesshoumaru was once, a happy child. He used to be so carefree and happy. But when his parents began to leave for long periods at a time, Sesshoumaru began to change. At the time, there had been a fued with the Lord of the East and North. Lord Sesshoumaru's father and mother had gone to try and help stop the fued before a war could break out.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Master Sesshoumaru," a young woman called peeking her head into a large and grand toy room. Scanning the area she caught sight of a small boy, his white hair shining in the brightly lit room sitting alone at a table. Pens of various colors lay forgotten on the table as he stared intently upon one picture. Approaching she stopped short as she caught sight of the picture he held. He had somehow gotten a hold of a portrait of him and parents. Yet, they were no longer in the portrait. Instead, she caught the last remanants of his parents being burned away in green smoke. "Young Master?"_

_He jumped frightened, the picture falling to the floor forgotten. "Yoko!" he huffed trying to sound serious. "I told you many times not to surprise me!" She watched as he rubbed his eyes wiping away the remanants of his tears._

_She smiled at the young boy, his white kimono covered in varities of pinks, blues, greens, and reds. He had been drawing again. "My apologies young master," she smiled bowing to the little boy. "I was worried when I could not find you." At her words his face instantly fell, his hard exterior gone. Instead he now looked completely lost, his large golden eyes betryaing him with a look of pure and utter hopelessness._

_"I'm fine," he said turning around so he wouldn't have to face the cat woman. Yoko watched him take in a deep breath before he sunk back down to his kness at the table. Moving to the table as well she took a seat next to him, her eyes catching the forgotten photo under the table._

_"May I draw with you?" she asked kindly picking up a black ink pen._

_"You always do anyways," he said not bothering to look at her._

_Glowing she took up a piece of paper and began to draw. Her brush strokes light and feathery as they traced across the paper. One by one, color after color she continued with her work. After a few minutes she chuckled realizing he was now watching trying to figure out what she was doing. "And now for the final touch," she said grabbing the black ink pen once more and making small V's in the sky. "There, all done!" His eyes were as large as saucers and he looked at her excited and delighted. "Do you like it?"_

_He gazed down at the picture again, nodding absentmindedly._

_"Would you like it?" Yoko asked._

_He nodded again holding out his small hands as she placed the picture in his hands. His eyes traced the beautiful colors, the greens, blues, and yellows. He always loved when Yoko would draw for him. He was little so he could never draw anything so pretty. So he always let her draw when he got out his pens. And each time the pictures were different. This time, he found himself staring at a small child he knew to be him riding a large unicorn._

_"There now, you can show it to your parents when they get back tommorow evening," she cheered standing and collecting the pens in their case._

_His eyes, at the mention of his parents fell. "Yoko..?" he whispered running his small hand over the picture._

_"Yes little master?"_

_"Do, Do Dad and Mum like me?" he asked, his eyes turning up to search her's as if she had the answers he seeked._

_The question starled her and she dropped the case, the pens falling onto the table and floor. "Young Master?" she asked completely stunned by his question. "Why would you ask me such a question?"_

_He shrugged, turning his eyes down to the burnt photo he had been holding earlier. "Curious I guess..."_

_"Of course they like you! They love you!" Yoko said, her voice rising._

_The word love seemed to trigger something in the little boy as he snapped his head up and stood definatly. "Then why?!" he demanded tears forming in his large eyes. "Why aren't they here?! Why aren't they here again?! Why aren't they here on such an important day?! Why can't they be with me?!"_

_"S-Sesshoumaru," she gasped watching the tears fall from the little boy's face. Falling to her knees she wrapped her arms around the small boy sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh little one. They want to be here," she whispered. "They would rather spend their time with you then deal with issues on the East."_

_"T-Then why d-don't they?" he hiccuped burying his face into her shoulder._

_"Dear one," Yoko said pulling away to face the small child. "What they do is for you. They want peace in these lands so they can spend all their time with you. They want you to grow up without any worries. So they go where they most to make sure you have a good and happy life. But their leaving doesn't mean they don't like you. They love you more than you will ever know."_

_His sobbing ebbed and he looked away wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "You mean it?" he asked._

_"I promise," Yoko ensured him, kissing his cheek lightly. He smiled, quickly launching himself at the cat woman hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, a small smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Young Master."_

_"Thank y-you Yoko."_

**End Flashback**

"To be honest, I don't think he smiled once after that day," Yoko said, wiping her eyes. "He understood what I was saying, but I think he blamed himself in some ways. But I still tried to encourage him, help him, and show him as much love as I could. I thought things would get better after that, but they didn't. The fued got worse between the East and the North, and his Parents ended up getting caught in the war. After that, Sesshoumaru rarely saw his parents. He understood that they needed to go, because they were trying to make a future for him. But they say war effects all, including children. Once the war was in full play Lord Sesshoumaru never stepped foot in the nursery. Instead, I would find him in his father's study going over maps, war plans, weapon techniques. And soon after that, all he wanted to do was train. He wanted to grow stronger in case anything were to happen to his parents. He had to grow up fast so he could rule the west if they fell. After eighteen months of warring the war ended. However, the small loving Lord I has once known was no more."

Kagome stood there tense, listening, holding onto every words.

"At one point, I thought things would go back the way they were," Yoko admitted gazing down at the floor. "Ten years after the war, Lord Sesshoumaru had begun to relax again. Though he didn't smile, I could see he was starting to enjoy the company of his parents. But, those peaceful times didn't last long. Inukimi recieved word soon after her father had died. Being of noble inu blood, her father had ruled a small clan just south. Having been an only child Inukimi had no choice but to take command. She had wanted to stay, but honor and duty called her back home, and Inutaisho knew this. So, she left back to the home of her Father. A couple months later, Lord Inutaisho died himself in battle. After that, Lord Sesshoumaru became the well known "Killing Perfection."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Who would have known Sesshoumaru had, had such a hard lonely childhood? It was pitiful. To never really know one parent was hard enough. But both? She had lost her father at a young age, and thought her world was over. What would have happened has she of lost both? If anyone ever had felt alone, it had been him. Both he and Inuyasha knew truly what loneliness was. Both he and Inuyasha had never known the true and complete warmth of both parents. In that moment she felt as if all she had known, she had taken for granted.

"Please do not think badly of my master, Mistress," Yoko said sadly. "Everything he does is for a reason. He does mean well... He... He just doesn't know how to show how he really feels. I think in some small way, he is still a child. A lost child."

Kagome didn't have time to say anything as she felt the walls around her begin to shake. Yoko's eyes filled with horror as the trembling grew worse, pictures flying off the walls, shattering as they hit the marble floor. Kagome could feel a strong presence heading her way quickly. He comes... And just as sudden as the trembling as started it stopped, silence filling the room. And then...

BAM! The doors to the nursery had been ripped from their hinges and there he stood, growling menacinly; eyes locked souly on her.

SMASH

The loud noise had scared the little cat woman badly and she had dropped the glass try on the floor. "Oh my, Oh my," Cried Yoko falling to her knees, picking up the shattered tray. "Master I'm so sorry. Please forgive my clumsiness."

He seemed to not even slightly care about the glass try, merely Kagome. His eyes were fixed on her and she could feel his anger radiating into the room. Startled by his mere presence, Kagome dropped her cup, shattering on contact with the floor. Her mouth was wide with shock and fear, her heart quickening it's pace. There before her stood a very angry looking Taiyoukai. She could hear Inutaisho crying now, the load noise had startled him. But she couldn't move, she was frozen in fear.

"Yoko..." Sesshoumaru said suddenly causing the old youkai to stand before him quivering in fear. "Leave it, and take Inutaisho somewhere...safe."

"Safe?" Kagome thought watching the old woman wince at his harsh tone.

Yoko wasted no time as she left the shattered glass and moved to the crib pulling the babe within her arms and exiting the room without as much as a question. Sesshoumaru didn't turn, but rather used his foot to kick a large stuffed animal out of his path as he made his way towards her. Toy after toy went flying; some shattering other's she knew would never squeak again. "S-Sesshoumaru..." She whispered feeling her space run out her back pressing up against the wall firmly. "I didn't mean it... I don't know what came over me...I-I honestly don't know what h-happened!"

He said nothing but moved closer to her, each step matching the pace of her heart. He was going to kill her... She knew it! And even if she wanted to fight him, he wouldn't let his guard down this time. She was done for. There was nothing she could do. She felt him reach her, his body inches from her's, her breath rough and unsteady. She closed her eyes waiting for his strike, waiting for him to tear her throat. He would have Inutaisho after all... She waited for his strike, but it never came. She just stood there eyes closed. After a few moments she opened her eyes raising her head to look into his dark face.

"Do you believe you are stronger than I?" he asked lowly. She couldn't read his eyes, his face a mask, hiding all emotion. And before she knew it he had slammed a hand into the wall, inches from her face. Kagomr cried out in horror, feeling the wall behind her shake. She felt her body shaking, fear enveloping her entire being. Her legs shook, uncontroably. Where was her courage now? Why couldn't she find it? "Do you believe me below you?" he asked again, and then, his other hand had crashed into the wall on her other side, a snarl ripping from his throat. Kagome could hear pieces of marble falling to the floor beneath her and she felt her legs give way sliding down the wall in a cowering heap.

His eyes followed her as she knelt before him. The place a wortless human should be. She was shaking, her face pale white, all color gone from her small frame. He basked in her cowardice, knowing she was fearing the wrost. She was right to fear him. She was right to fear for her life. He was Lord Sesshoumaru!

Moving a hand from the wall and down to her form, he graped her kimono under her chin and hoisted her back to her feet pushing her into the wall before him. She said nothing almost as if excepting this as her fate. Was she giving up? This woman? The woman who had openly defied him? Removing his other hand from the wall he grasped her chin in his large hands, feeling the softness of her skin forcing her to look at him.

"I see your tongue has found another place to stay," he challenged looking smugly upon the wench before him. Her hair was a deep raven black, still long from her previous transformation. Covering her long pointed ears, it fell to the ground beneath, curling at the tips. Her once honey brown eyes were long gone, bathed in a molten gold. She didn't look too different from when he had gone to retrieve her, but he knew she wasn't the same as before. He had to be careful. "Tell me... What do you think the punishment is for a unworthy mate?" he asked cruely, a evil sadistic grin crossing his fine features. "Affliction or.... A Life?" She couldn't say anything. She merely stood there, her eyes wide with horror. She felt his clawed hand trace down her chin to her throat; blood spilling lightly upon her pale skin. She watched his face in muteness as the smell of blood assaulted his nose; his eyes flashing red for a moment. And then it was gone as his face quickly contorted, a bestial grin forming over his fine features.

At no response he leaned in to the freshly open wound and she felt his mouth press against it, tasting first then latching on, sucking greedily at her throat. She felt a jolt run through her entire body sending what felt like electricty through her. And unwillingly bucked herself into him mouth open in a silent plea. He instantly responded crushing her against him running his tongue up and down her throat. She felt the hand that had held her prisoner move to her neck tilting it further to the side allowing him further excess; the other grasping a handful of her hair. He held her there, sucking on her given life force, low growls emmiting deep in his throat. Was he going to suck her dry?! She felt his fangs graze her skin snapping her back into reality and she found her voice crying out, desprate to break free. She pushed against him, trying to free herself from his clutches, but he was unmovable.

"S-Stop... S-Sesshoumaru.... STOP!" she screamed finding enough strength to push him off her. Kagome stood there clutching her throat eyeing the demon Lord. The whites of his eyes were now a deep crimson red, like the liquid clinging to his lips. He chuckled darkly, and instanly he was before her again pinning both of her hands above her head in one of his. He hovered over her, like a predator, staring intently upon her as if she was something to eat. Then again, she probably was to him. And then, he took a step forward, closing the gap between them once again, his hot body pressing up against her's. She gasped at the close contact wriggling to free herself once more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned moving his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply.

Talk... She had to keep him talking! She had to work him back down to sanity!

"S-Sesshoumaru, I need to go check on Inutaisho," she said turning her head away from his bloody stare.

"He is fine," he snapped, his other hand moving to the top of her robes, running the tips of his claws over the exposed skin.

She shuttered at the contact and tried to reamin focused. She couldn't understand why even though her mind was screaming no, her body was telling her to go, go, go! She felt like her body had a mind of it's own responding to his touches like it was a good thing!

"Sesshoumaru..." she moaned as he let his lips move to the place his fingers had just been. "You... D-Don't... Want... This..." Kagome breathed heavily. "This isn't what you want. A h-human... You don't w-want another baby... p-pup!" she cried out as he nipped her skin with his fangs, drawing blood.

"Calling...blood..." she heard him mummur as he lapped up the blood with his tongue.

"Calling?" her mind quickly retraced the words remember exactly what call he was talking about. THAT CALL! "No! Stop! Sesshoumaru! Don't!"

He ignored her, grabbing the top on her kimono once more, this time ripping the top open to his view. His expression became greedy as he eyed the full mounds of flesh before him.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed this time kicking him with all the strength she could muster. "Don't! Don't rape me!" She felt tears falling down her cheeks trying to get through to the lust driven demon. "Don't rape me please!"

Rape? What was she talking about? She was purly ready to mate again. Her scent told him so. Her body wanted him, she wanted him. Why was she calling it rape? Sesshoumaru snarled feeling her kick him in the chest, stomach, then chest again. Why was she fighting him? He was willing. Was there a problem? Gazing up into her face he saw them... tears. She was crying? Why? He was doing what she wanted. Why would she cry?

"Don't rape me please!" he heard her scream again, and his movements stopped aburptly. Images flashed through his mind of an unwillingly raven haired woman before him, begging him to stop, yet he continued to do as he pleased.

His hands released her and she fell to the ground, shaking and trying to cover up as much as possible. His eyes widened, his entire being still, frozen with horror. Had he attempted to take her again?

She watched him, the red fading back to white in his eyes. He recongnized her now. He stood there for a moment gazing upon her and then, he was gone.

The room was silent say for her heavy breathing, her body aching and exhausted. Was that how he had planned on punishing her? Was he that angry he was really going to shame her again? The thought was too much to handle as she felt her body shudder, falling to her side. She watched as feet quickly made their way towards her, calling out to her. But by then, she had already given into the darkness.

* * *

**I know I know. I've heard it before...I'm evil. But I can't help it! I love cliff hangers! Please don't hate me. I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next will be longer. Again, thanks for all the great reviews!**


	10. Wanted

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked? Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human. **

**'Baby of Mine'**

Sesshoumaru stood alone in his courtyards, the cold wind whipping at his face. He could still taste her in his mouth. The sweet wine... The forbidden Ambrosia he desired, longed for... He wanted more... He needed more...

He growled, trying to push the thoughts from his mind. The fact of the matter was he had lost all sense of what he was doing. All that had mattered at that moment was making sure he fulfilled her...completed her. Why hadn't he noticed she was coming into Heat(Estrus) again? Had he been so angry that his anger had blocked out that crucial fact? He had merely taken a whiff of her blood and he had been under its spell in an instant. He had been so willing he would have taken her by force! He would have raped the wench again without as much as a thought! He cringed, fists clenching drawing blood. This wasn't how the Lord of the Western Lands was suppose to act. This showed he was weak! That even HE couldn't resist such urges! He had refused to ever taking a mate in the past. He had refused every call and enticment thrown his way. And now... He felt dare he say it...ashamed...

What was he going to do now? He couldn't be near her. Not now anyways... As long as she was in Estrus he had to stay away. He had to remain hidden. Even if he couldn't smell her blood anymore, he could still taste it. He had tasted paradise and he wanted more. And he knew she would be in danger as long as he was close. Infact, he couldn't even have his son around her right now either. In truth, he **didn't** want his son around her right now. He didn't want to risk anything. Between her unstable condition right now and his urge to mate with her... he wouldn't be safe at all. No, his son had to go until the wench was back to normal. His son, Rin and that kit. But the only safe place would be... Could he possibly..? Yes, he would send them there. She would be all too willing to watch them. Which would let him have control over the situation better.

Turning back to the manor he already had a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

She had been awake for about an hour now. Kagome had awakened once again in the healing rooms. However she didn't fuss as they worked over her naked form. She merely laid there. Everyone else had seen why not give someone else an eye full? She felt used, a doll who was fun to play with once and awhile.

"Mistress, your robes are on the side table," a young fox said bowing lowly to kagome as she exited the room.

"Please call us if you need anything," another said exiting after the first.

Kagome sat up turning to the side table. Reaching out a hand she bypassed her robes and let her hand rest on a mirror. Holding it up she let her eyes take in her body. There was no evidence of her tift with Sesshoumaru. They had healed completely... Yet... Her hand clutched the mirror tighter. Even though she couldn't see them she knew he had been there. He had tried to.... He had vailated her! She was unclean! He was right when he had told her before! '_"There is nothing that would draw my interest. Now or ever. Besides, it's nothing that this Sesshoumaru hasn't already seen. And it shouldn't matter to you any more. You belong to me and no other. No male Youkai, human or any other species shall ever touch you. You bare my mark, and that is all you shall ever know. Never the touch of another, nor receive the love you wish for."'_

CRASH!

She had thrown the mirror which now lay in pieces on the floor. Shattered, just like her. Broken, just like her. Unfixable, just like her.

"My Lady!" cried the young fox running into the room. "My lady are you alright?! What happened?!"

"GET OUT!" Kagome screamed. "GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Fear crossing the young fox's eyes, she ran from the room quickly.

Standing, Kagome grabbed a black kimono from the side table covering up. Moving to the door she walked through the glass, ignoring the pain and the bloody foot steps she left. Moving down the hall she heard whispering behind her but ignored them as she made her way to the nursery. She knew Yoko would be there with her son. The doors were still missing from the room but it had been cleaned up inside. But Yoko... her son...where were they? Had she taken him back to his chambers? Moving swiftly down the manor she made it to his chambers opening them quickly. But...No Yoko...No Inutaisho! "Yoko! Inutaisho!" Breaking into a run she found herself searching the manor but to no avail. Dining room, kitchen, hot springs, bed chambers, even the nursery once more. But no sign. "YOKO! INUTAISHO!" Were they outside? She ran to the Great Hallway, to the wooden doors that would lead her outside. She had barley opened the doors when she felt two strong hands grasp her own holding her prisoner.

Snapping her head around she glared into the face of the TaiYoukai.

"Where is _**my**_ son..?" she hissed trying to break free from his hold.

"Gone," was his only answer as he gazed at her idifferently.

"Gone?" Kagome asked anger and fear building up within her. "Gone where?"

"Some place I know he will be safe," he said bluntly.

"What? Safe from what?!"

"You." His reply stung her and she felt her blood boil.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome screamed breaking from his hold. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I believe it is my duty as a father to protect _**my**_ son from any harm or anyone I see dangerous," he said looking rather bored with their argumant already. "I had him moved to a place I know he will be safe. No harm shall become him there and I know he will be well looked after. You should be grateful, he doesn't see you in such a manner. What would he think of him mommy? But don't worry he will return when you are finished."

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU FIT THE ROLE OF FATHER? I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO INUYASHA WHEN HE TOLD ME NOT TO GO! WHY I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE A GOOD FATHER WAS BEYOND ME! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! AND TO THINK I FELT SORRY FOR YOU! YOU PROBABLY DROVE YOUR PARENTS AWAY BECAUSE YOU WERE SUCH A HEARTLESS BASTARD! ME! ME! ME! I'M SURE THEY "_LOVED_" YOU! HA! YOU OVERGROWN SON OF A-" She didn't finish as she felt something slam against her cheek knocking her to the ground. Lifting her head in agonizing pain she gazed up at the TaiYoukai. He was breathing hard and something... Was it hurt flashed acrossed his face? She didn't know. His arm was outstrecthed having back handed her across the cheek. And from the way it felt, he had used more force than normal.

"You think you are so high and mighty talking to me like that?" he asked his voice low and dangerous. Talking as if you know everything? As if you have all the answers? Let me get something through to you wench. You are more below me than dirt. You are a human. Worthy of nothing and completely worthless. Ungrateful in every way and only seeking to throw everything into ruin. I will be the first to say it was a mistake to have coupled with you. I will be the first to say it was a mistake to ever let you live or to allow you to give birth. A mistake to bring you here, or to allow you to live in my home." Kagome sat in silence, her jaw hurting too bad to even speak. "Yet, I did it because I believe it to be the best choice. I believed that perhaps my son would have something I didn't. As I said... My mistake. Make use of your time here for now Miko... For you won't be around for much longer."

With that he turned from her, making his way out the front doors. "And don't bother leaving to look for him," Sesshoumaru added. "He is too far out of your reach." The doors instantly closed behind him leaving Kagome alone once again.

* * *

Day had merely broke. She hadn't been able to get any sleep through the night. She had stayed awake hoping that any second Yoko would bring her son through the doors telling her he needed fed. But it never happened. Instead she merely watched the door in mock hope. Sesshoumaru had really sent him away. She was alone now. Not even Yoko was here to keep her company. Falling onto her back she lay on the bed in silence, her thoughts swimming around in her head. What was she going to do? Frustrated she moved off the bed and to the window. Could she track her son with this body? No, she hadn't even been able to sense Sesshoumaru's advance at the main entrace. Whatever had happened to her before was dissapearing.

So here she was, playing the waiting game. She didn't even know what she was waiting for! What had Sesshoumaru ment by "finished"? And what exactly had he meant by "_you won't be around for much longer." _Whatever it was, she didn't like the sound of it. Moving to the crib that had been brought into the chambers she sighed picking up a blanket Inutaisho had used just the night before. It still smelt like him. She missed her son... Why would he be unsafe around her?

The thought dropped when she felt her stomach growl. She had neglected to eat due to her anger and nerves. But now that she had calmed down somewhat, she relaized she was hungry. Replacing the blanket in the crib she made her way out of her chambers and down to the kitchen. No one was there. That was just fine with her. She was upset and when she was upset she had a tendency to binge. Moving to a pantry she quickly began to rummage. Fruits, vegetables, greens, bread, etc. Yet, just the smell of it sent her stomach into fits. Annoyed she moved to the pantry on the other side of the kitchen. Instantly her nose was assaulted by raw meat. Veal, Beef, Pork, chicken.... and it was delectable. Was she loosing her mind? She closed the pantry door but her stomach protested causing her to open the door again.

_"Feast..."_

She watched her hand reach out on it's on towards a large side of pork before she yanked it back. "No, this is disgusting. I won't eat raw meat."

_"Why resist? You are denying your body what it really wants..." _

She clutched her hand to her chest holding it to her. "What my body _really_ wants? I know what _my_ body wants and it's not that!"

_"Hehe... Are you so sure? Do you think you can full me..? I am you... I know what we really yearn for... follow, and see..."_

Moving farther inside she moved amoung the raw meats unsure what she was looking for. The smells were delicious, and her stomach told her to gorge. But her mind told her otherwise. Yet the farther she moved in the more her mind began to agree.

"I can't..."

_"Yes, yes you can. Give in... Why suffer any longer..? Why force yourself to hold back..? You are strong and powerful... Do as you wish... Give into your own desires... Let loose!"_

As hard as she fought with herself she still found herself moving past the meats and to the back of the pantry. It was then her body froze, fixated, her eyes feasting upon a freshly killed deer. She could smell the fresh blood and her mouth began to water. Some part of her told her it was absolutely wrong, but the other told her to devour. She took a step back but instantly she felt her body convulse, fire spilling through her veins.

_"Let it go! Feed! Devour! Now!"_ Without a second thought she rushed forward, grasping the dead animal and sinking her teeth into its jugular.

It hadn't been dead long. A fresh kill, still warm.... Warm blood poured into her mouth. _"FEAST!"_ She sighed in bliss taking a bigger bite, ripping the flesh from its host. It was like nothing she had ever tasted. It tasted real, bodily, absoulte! Closing her eyes she inhaled the scent, and using her hands, she ripped open the stomach, blood squirting onto her black kimono. Opening her eyes she used her hand ripped out the liver, feasting hungerily. It was exhailarating! She had never felt so fully awake and alive as she did right now.

She didn't know how long she was there, but soon the dear was gone, her heart beating faster than normal. She needed more. She was still hungry. She wanted more. Catching sight of a window to her right she smiled wickedly rushing towards it breaking the glass as she barreled out to the cold wind whipped her face, the night air stinging her eyes. Yet it felt amazing! All her worries seemed to leave her and she found herself breaking through the courtyards an towards the forest before her. She was starving! She wanted more! Breaking the woodline she stopped to listen. She wanted more... She had to have more... For a minute she waited until...

Snap

"Left!" She thought darting deeper into the woods. There! There before her! A boar! It didn't have time to react for she was upon it in no time. Snapping it's neck a beginning to devour at her own leisure. She could feel her body begin to heat up, her heart racing faster than before. She felt hot. Too hot. And oddly it felt good. She couldn't even finish her meal, for she felt her stomach begin to twinge. What was this aching? What was this needy feeling? What was this... Scent? Taking a whiff she found herself following it deeper into the forest. Deeper and deeper. Farther and farther. It was enticing. Moving past a fallen tree she inhaled deeply the scent stronger than before. It was more than enticing, it was bewitching, almost prepossessing!

She hadn't gone too much farther when she felt herself being knocked to the ground her body pinned under something, or someone! Gazing up she caught sight of a handsome young man. No, he wasn't a man, he wasn't even human. He was a demon. He had long dark blue hair and intense icy blue eyes. His hair was halfway tied up in a losse ponytail barely covering his long pointy ears. On his forehead was a small red triangle outlined in a brillant shade of gold. He wore a long black kimono, trimmed in dark blue and bits of gold. Indeed he was very handsome. He moved to his knees eyeing her cautiously before standing.

Kagome took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent. Moving to her feet slowly they eyed each other carefully. And then before she knew what had happened, he had her pinned onto her stomach. Kagome snarled into the ground.

"To think I could attack such a goddess," he whsipered licking her earlobe with her tongue. Kagome shivered against him. She could feel her body grow hotter and hotter and she felt as though she was going to burst. What was this? "I didn't know if there was any attractive females left in these lands."

He leaned over her inhaling her sweet scent. She was refreshing, delectable...and.... he stopped. Taking in another whiff he froze. It was there... though faint...it was there. The scent of another. She belonged to another. She was someone's mate. She heard him growl above her, and was instantly thrown to the side.

"Who?" he asked looking furious.

"Who?" she repeated trying to move towards the intoxicating scent.

"Who has claimed you?" he asked. "Who do you belong to?"

"Claimed?" she echoed crawling to him, reaching his feet. "I belong to..." Her mind couldn't seem to register answers. For some reason she couldn't think straight. All she wanted...she didn't know... but she knew he could do something about it. She didn't know how, but she knew he could.

He watched her for a moment before kneeling down to her a greedy smile crossing his features. "If you don't know then I will reclaim you as my own." He grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the dirt. It didn't hurt, but it quickly set her off. Growling dangerously she turned to him, fangs bared.

"Are you ready?" he asked arms crossed. Kagome charged at him quickly grabbing him by the arm and tossing him to the ground like a rag doll. The demon surprised by the sudden attack yelped in pain, grasping his arm. He barely had time to register as he found Kagome's knee in his stomach throwing him back into tree after tree. "Your a strong little bitch aren't you?" he chuckled, getting to his feet. "I will have fun breaking you before I make you mine."

And then he was before her, slamming his elbow into her stomach causing her to cry out in utter agony. She had barely made it to the ground before her face met his shin throwing her up into the air like a rag doll. Was she ever going to hit? Again he grabbed her by her hair swinging her around before letting her fly into a loose rock on the forest floor. Her head collided, blood spilling from the open wound.

"Ah...What a heavenly scent!" he mused walking towards her beginning to shed his upper garments. "I will enjoy this mate. I've never paired with a mated female before. But I'm sure it will still be amazing!"

Kagome lay there eyes staring up to the heavens. She couldn't move. She couldn't move at all. With the last blow she had been jogged into her rightful mind and she was completely confused, lost and in terrible pain.

The demon moved to his knees before her grabbing the tie to her kimono. "Now let's see what treasures we have."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. No! She didn't want this! How had she got here?! Who was this guy?! She could feel the knot being undone and for a moment she saw his face in her mind. She didn't know why but he was the only one she wanted right then and there. Opening her mouth she felt his name slip from her lips, a cry she never thought she would utter in her entire being.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

She wasn't sure what had happened next. It had been too fast. The demon before her was there and then he wasn't. She could hear a bloody scream and then she was covered in a thick layer of blood. Blood. She could smell it. That intoxicating scent, that tempting scent she had taken in before. She felt a heavy warmth spread through her body, capturing her once again. It was stronger than the last time and she wasn't sure why. She felt a terrible pull in her stomach and her shoulder began to ache as if it was on fire. She felt like her mind was being pulled into a thick layer of murky fog. Sitting up slowly she searched for the owner of the scent. But, he there was no sign of the blue eyed demon of before. Instead however, there was someone else. His long white hair blowed gently in the wind, his red eyes baring down upon her. She stared back at him her body on fire. Was her body reacting to _him_? And of all people? Was this real? She fought to regain any reasonable thought yet her brain deluded her. She merely had to breath in his scent and her mind would drift yet again into the murkiness.

Moving to her knees she felt herself reach out a hand to him. He didn't move or react to it. Was he playing with her? She didn't want to be played with! She felt her hand reaching farther for him. She took in a deep breath, his scent burning her lungs, sending jolts up and down her body.

"Please..."

His body moved on it's own, hearing her soft voice, his eyes red with carnal lust and excitment, his fangs bared. How he longed to just rip her inside out. To take her right here and there like before. To sat the beast within. He moved towards her slowly, low growls escaping his throat. He had to... He needed to....How easy it would be to take her while in such a state... He wanted her...

She smiled in expectancy as she watched him reach out a hand to her; only to swing it forward with incredible force knocking her out onto the cold dirt ground. She lay before him unconcious, her potent scent dying down. He waited for a moment, letting himself calm down his eyes going back to their golden glow.

Wanted... Past tense for want. Turning to the woman on the ground, he quickly picked her up in his arms and headed back to the manor.

* * *

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! Ya'll are amazing! I will have the next chapter up asap!_**


	11. I am Her

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked? Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human. **

**'Baby of Mine'**

The winds had died down, the sun set high in the western sky. The warmth from the sun was inviting and delightful. Winter would be over soon. He could already see the buds in the trees, and the new grass growing across the fields. Spring was always welcomed. A start of a new life cycle. From the clutches of winter, spring would bring life to his weeping lands again.

Sesshoumaru sat perched high in a oak tree, his body relaxed against the limbs. The sun's warm rays warmed his body and he closed his eyes pushing all thoughts from his mind. Or, at least he tried to. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the smell out of his nose and mind. No matter how close or far he went, it was still there, tourmenting him. Taking in a deep breath he opened his eyes gazing out to the west river, that was neatly settled in his domain. He wondered how much longer he would be forced to hide out in his own lands before he was welcomed back into his home.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru?"

His ears flickered slightly, hearing the small pitter patter of feet below him. Tilting his head slightly to the left he watched a young fawn make her way to the bottom of the tree. Resting her hands against it, she stopped at it's base, trying to catch her breath. She was the newst addition to his servants. He had come across her about a month ago, trying to flee from a Bear Yokai. She had been cornered and would have surely perished. He hadn't been truly interested and would have left her had Rin not have protested. She had begged him to save the young fawn. And finally, to achieve silence, he found himself slaying the bear, and Rin recruiting the young fawn onto his staff.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she called up to him her large brown eyes scanning the tree limbs to try and spot him.

"What is it?" he said softly, knowing fully well she could hear him from his perch.

"My Lord, the Mistress has awakened!" she called up to him. "She had asked for an audience with My Lord!"

"Audience?" he thought turning away from the fawn. Why on earth would he do that?

"My Lord?"

"Tell the wench I'm not a subject to her requests," he answered crossing his arms over his chest. "If the wench wishes to speak to this Sesshoumaru, she can wait at my own convenience."

The fawn's eyes widened at his response, but said nothing more bowing to him and taking off towards the manor quickly.

Had he been too hard? No. He wasn't going to let the little bitch gain any power over him. The last time he had checked, he had been the Master; not her. Stiffaling a yawn, he stood. The sun would set in a few hours. When it did, then he would venture to speak with the little human. Until then, he had time to kill and he wasn't going to watse it thinking of her. Jumping from his perch he landed on the ground gracefully, he made his way back to the manor. He was exhausted... He needed to sleep.

* * *

His response didn't surprise her, nor did it upset her in the least. She wanted to talk with him, but at the same moment she wanted to be alone as well. Moving out of her chambers she found herself wandering, lost completley in her own thoughts. She needed to think. She needed to find answers. She needed to understand what was going on with her anymore. She was Kagome of course, but she didn't feel like Kagome anymore. She felt like she was living in a stranger's body and mind. Subject to act upon bestail desires and carnal lust. And no matter how hard she fought herself and gain control, she felt the other side quickly overpower her, squashing out her exsistance. Was she going to dissappear? And if she did, who would be left in her place? Perhaps, something not human?

Rounding to another corridor she stopped quickly. This hall... She didn't know this place. Brow raising in interest she examined the walls on either side. Large portraits hung of demons she didn't reconginze. She didn't know who they were, but she could tell by the white hair and amber eyes, they were from the Inu clan. She would count on it. Lord Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and now her son, all had those piercing amber eyes. Glancing down the hallway she realized she could see no end to it, as hallway down it was cast into complete darkness. Dare she? Biting her lower lip and giving into curiousty she made her way down the hall forgetting all recent thoughts. It was eerie, the lamps seeminly unlit for many years. Did Sesshoumaru even know about this place? Duh! It was his home after all. Resuming her attention to the pictures on the wall she found herself lost in each one, utterly fasinated by each and every member. Each portait resembled another, however, each one was stragely different. Whether is was wardrobe, hair style, face shape, height, they were all different. And before she knew it she found herself gazing upon two large cherry wood doors. They were plain, dusty and old. The air here was stale, unmoving sending shivers down her spine. Kagome didn't know whether to move forward or go back. Yet, she had come this far, adn now she wanted to know what lay hidden beyond these doors. Reaching her hand to the wood she felt it pulse beneath her hand.

Gasping she pulled away taking a few steps back. Turning to her hand she eyed it oddly. It felt warm... Swallowing the lump in her throat she reached out both hands placing them against the doors, warmth radating through her body. Pushing against the doors she heard them creak and open slowly. They were heavy, but she was compelled bow to finish what she had started. Making an opening large enough for her, she slipped through the crack into the dark room.

The air was pungent, old. It smelt of old spices and burnt incense. The sun was setting, but it lit the roomn just enough for her view. The room seemed untouched, like the lamps in the hall outside. A heavy layer of dust collecting upon everything. Why was this room in such a state? The manor itself seemed incredibly clean and tidy. The attendants here kept it very neat for their Master. Yet, why hadn't they done the same for this room? Kagome, summoning her courage moved into the room and to a large desk. At one time, it probably had shined in the light of the sun. Now, it merely looked old and dull as dust and time ate away at it. Scattered across the desk were parchments and old ink pens, dried up from lack of use. Finding her way behind the desk she retrieved a parchment trying to make out the old print; yet to no avail. What was this place? She didn't know whether it had been a trick of the eye or merely the sun reflecting off of the glass but her attention was quickly diverted. There, laying face down she eyed a small porcelyn frame. She reached for it, hesitating at first. This wasn't any of her business... yet... yet she wanted to know. What had happened that this room had been neglected? And more importantly, who had lived here?

Grabbing the small frame she brought it up to inspect using her sleeve to wipe away the dust that seemed almost caked on. Squinting her eyes she came face to face with three pairs of golden eyes staring right back at her. Dropping the photo she watched the glass crack. Was that? She had only seen him once before... But was it really? Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father? His long white hair was pulled back in a long ponytail atop his head smiling kindly her way. Beside him was a beautiful woman, her hair just as white and long. On her forhead hovered a small and dainty blue crescent moon. Could she be? She followed the woman's eyes to the small child that sat on her lap. His golden eyes were bright, smiling almost. On his forehead, like the woman who held him, was a dark and very visible crcsent moon. Stepping back from the desk she turned to face the room. This place was... But that would mean...

Walking quickly to the fireplace and the picture above it, her eyes widened. A map? A map of what looked like the western lands. But then... Glancing about the room, she found what she was looking for. She was beginning to grow even more anxious. She came to another door and with little effort pushed the door open to find a large bed. It was unmade. Probably since the day the proper owner did not return home. However, for some reason, this room was unlike the other she had just been in. It was neat and tidy. Dusted and polished. She couldn't understand, but then again, she was too excited to worry or care. "This is..." she breathed unable to contain herself..."This is Lord Inutaisho's chambers!"

WHAM!

She barely had time to turn around before she found herself launched into the air and onto the large bed. She gasped for breath feeling as if she had the wind knocked from her. He was above her, his face enraged.

"S-Sesshoumaru..." she whimpered. She didn't know what to say. This time, she was truly at fault. She had tresspassed, crossing lines that weren't meant to be crossed.

"Why have you come here?! What business do you have here?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out right here and now?!" he snarled. She said nothing, but merely laid there beneath him fearful. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. It was in that moment she took notice of the loose top of his kimono, exposing his pale chest to her. His armor was gone and for the first time she realized his once long and tidy hair was askew. He looked like he had been... Like he had... Had he been here sleeping? "Answer me wench!" he huffed and his tone though still looming was also laced with what she had missed earlier; drowsiness.

"You...Y-You were sleeping..." she said eyes widening with this realization. "I surprised you, didn't I..?"

He grew still his eyes focused on her face. He seemed to be studying her unblinking.

She had been right. He had awakened to her entering the room and it had startled him. He had hid quickly in the shadows and in the next moment he had pounced.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated his tone commanding, demanding an answer from her.

"I-I was curious," she admitted. "I came upon a part of the manor I hadn't seen before. And I couldn't help myself. I'm very sorry... I know I shouldn't have tresspassed..."

She felt him begin to calm, though he still remained above her, pinning her arms above her head. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. But then, for some reason she knew he wasn't going to hurt her either. And at that thought he moved off her merely moving to sit on the bed beside her. Sitting up, Kagome moved off the bed giving him his Space. She knew what Inuyasha was like when he was jogged out of sleep and she wouldn't doubt Sesshoumaru was any different.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, the question leaving her lips before she could stop it.

He gave her a long hard glare before answering. "I live here. I can do as I please."

"But this is, was, your Father's chambers," she contorted.

"And?" he asked eye twitching slightly.

"I, I just don't understand," she admitted looking down to her bare feet.

"This makes one more thing to add to the explanation list" he cursed.

"Excuse me?" His comment had been rude. She honestly wanted to talk with him and he was being an arrogant jack ass!

"What did you want to talk with me about before hand?" he asked quickly, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Kagome had never seen Lord Sesshoumaru so exposed and dare she say it... normal?

"I wanted to talk about last... about last night," she answered crossing her arms over her chest. "I need answers, and I know you have them. I know you know what is going on. I know you know why I am not who I used to be. It's important to me. I need to know before I become someone I'm not."

The room grew silent and he realized she was waiting for his reply. "To answer this question I must go back farther than you and I," he declared using a hand to push his hair back behind his ear. "Years ago, demons were not as picky about choosing their mates as they are now. Humans, or simply other demons it didn't matter. Full bloodied demon males would capture and mate with human woman. However, a problem began to occur because of this. Human woman unable to support such a powerful seed began to die before or during childbirth. Youkai babes are ten times stronger than a full grown mortal male. And to carry one is dangerous. Not all Youkai children are born the same way. Gargoyles tear through the uterus and the stomach to be born. Lizards, and crocodilans are the same way. It was gruesome, and not only did the mother's die, but the infants died as well. So, to prevent this from happening, Youkai began to infuse large doses or their power and energy into the human woman. By doing so, the woman grew stronger and were able to give birth without dying. However, that is when Hanyous or half bloods began to appear. Because they blood of a demon is potent and can corrupt the blood of a human. In most cases it will merely work its way out of the human's system after some time and they will be normal again. Then again, it can also stay within the blood and cause the human to become a Hanyou. Or, it can be taken even farther than that."

"So... So you are telling me that the night you found me, you gave me..."

"A boost," he said coldly. He didn't seem to like the idea anymore than she did. "However I wasn't fully aware of what had happened until recently. I had never heard of such a thing till I watched you change by moonlight. So I had to know the truth and I went looking for answers. And this is what I found."

"You mean I'm a Han-Hanyou?" Kagome asked eyes wide with shock and surprise.

He watched her as she began to examine herself. Hands, hair, ears... She hadn't liked what she heard. "No," he said bluntly.

Her eyes sought his. "No?"

"No. You are not a hanyou," he stated simply. "Yet... You are not human anymore either. The reason I know this, is because your scent. It is too strong for Hanyou. And to make matters worse you are in..." He took a deep breath to test it and cringed. Damnit! She was still in heat... She seemed normal a few moment ago! She had masked it well somehow... He hadn't even sensed it up till now. He knew by telling her the truth, it had upset her a great deal. But honestly? Had her hormones gone that haywire in just a matter of minutes?

"Are in what?" Kagome coaxed him, picking him for answers. "Tell me."

"You must leave," he grunted leaping quickly from his spot and grabbing her by the shoulders, and escorting her to the exit.

"What? Why?" She implored trying to fight his pushing and shoving. She wasn't satified with just thos answers! She had more to ask! She wasn't done yet.

Kagome quickly grabbed his sleeve holding on tightly.

"Remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru!" he demanded grabbing the top of her kimono and ripping her from him, tearing his sleeve completely off.

Growling in frustration he threw her to the floor, the top of her kimono falling slightly open revealing the top of her breats to his view. He sucked in breath averting his eyes from the newly exposed flesh. However it appeared the wench hadn't even noticed her own exposure. Instead she sat there glaring at the piece of silk before carelessly tossing it to the ground next to her. He could smell it, the slight arousal in her scent beginning to heighten. He knew she wasn't there in mind, but her body was well on it's way. She made a move to stand, her pale legs slipping from her kimono. Her skin looked soft... Like it had been that day... Like it had been the night before... No! He couldn't! He couldn't do it again!

"DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared using a clawed hand and smacking her square in the face. His eyes were now a deep shade of red turning to her fully, his face full of fury. "DO YOU WISH TO BE PUPPED AGAIN? IS THAT IT?! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE LEAVE NOW!"

She sat there on the floor staring up at him in horror holding her red cheek in one hand. But she couldn't move. At the instant his body met contact with hers, she felt her whole body begin to surge. She felt that heavy fog coming for her and she couldn't stop it as it clouded her mind taking her prisoner.

"I won't do it!"

_"Won't do what? He wants you, you know... He wants only you... Give in... You know you want to..."_

"I can't," she thought unable to break eye contact with the Taiyoukai. "He is giving me a chance to go, I must take it!"

_"Ha! He is merely provoking you... He wants the real you... He wants you to want him..."_

"I... just... I can-"

_"You just can't? When will you realize you can do anything you want..? You feel how our body responds to his... We need him... You need him..."_

"If I give in now... Whose to say I won't be able to stop this from happening again? I-I can't... I wont!"

The voice hissed into her ear darkly_. "If you won't... I will... The only way to end it, is to give in... Your body is craving his contact... He is your mate as you are his..! And if you won't do anything about it... I will, by endind this endless suffering you are putting me through!"_

She felt her body pulse, power surging through her veins. She didn't want this! She didn't want this! No! But she felt her conciouness slip into the dark as a new wave washed through her being. Hissing she felt her nails lengthen, fangs sharping, hair lightening, her body growing and tightening in places she didn't even know she had. Eyes becoming large pools of molten gold she smiled darkly up at the TaiYoukai before her.

He snarled at her, snapping his fangs at the demoness dangerously. Yet her smile only grew wider. Her scent had completely changed. She wasn't the miko anymore. No, she was something completely different then before. A side of her he had only seen twice before.

"My Lord and Master Sesshoumaru..." she whispered bowing lowly.

"Who are you?" he snapped pointing a clawed finger at the woman.

"I am the piece of this woman who until now slept within," she said softly. "I am her, but she is not me. We are one but we are two halves." She chuckled lightly. "I am the one you created that night you took her as your mate. By your power, I was created to protect this woman and watch over her until she was ready to give herself over to you once more. I am the courage she lacks, the passion she fears, the lust she forbids, and the love she will not give." Standing up straight she folded her arms lightly over her chest, moving inches from the Sesshoumaru her breath and scent assualting his senses driving him wild. "And... I am... yours."

He felt something in him snap, all sense of reason and will power gone into the night.

* * *

_**And here I must stop for the night. Haha! I know I'm mean but... *yawns* It is now 2:15am and time to turn in. So Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**_


	12. Within the Void

**Kagome can't remember what happened that cold winter's night when she was attacked? Nor can she remember who her attacker was. Her only clue is the baby she now carries within her womb. Inuyasha has a sneaky suspicion, and Kagome now wonders if her baby is even human. **

* * *

**'Baby of Mine'**

Clawed hands instantly shot out to the woman before him, grasping her shoulder's roughly and with what little control her had, pulled her roughly back into the bedroom. Slamming the door with his foot behind him he tossed her down to floor. There was nothing she could do now. She had made her choice, and now...She was his, and she would become his many times throughout the night. She let out a small yelp and turned her eyes up to his red ones. If he was going to have her, he would do it slowly this time. He wanted to remember ever last thing. He wanted to build her up, and then come with her as she fell. Wanted to be with her as she screamed out his name in complete and beautiful rapture. Yes…

She stared back at him just as hungry her lust for the demon lord growing more and more. She wanted him no doubt. She had offered up her body to him. But her body wouldn't come easy... She wanted to tease him... Make him work for her like he should... She wanted to make him work for her, make him yearn for her.

Smiling seductively Kagome pushed herself forward onto her knees crawling towards him slowly. Each inch closer she could hear a low growl admit from his throat; each one louder than the last. When she reached him, her smile widened as she stood, making sure to brush up against his rock hard body. His mouth fell open slightly allowing the contact between the two. Turning around she moved to sit on the bed, crossing her legs, making sure they were exposed from her toes to her high upper thigh. Lifting her eyes up to the TaiYoukai she bit her lower lip, breaking skin, blood trickling down her chin.

Swiftly yet roughly he was on the bed, knocking her onto her back. She hissed and pushed against him but he over powered her in an instant, pushing her hands down beside her. She was his, and she needed to know this. No matter how much she would fight and push against him, she was no match for him no matter how hard she tried. Lowering his head down to hers he let his tongue slip from his mouth to her chin, licking the sweet blood. Tonight however, it was different. Much different then before. It was powerful...

Once cleaned, he smiled arrogantly down at her causing her blood to boil. She didn't like to lose, and she wanted him to know this. Pushing up with all her strength she knocked the demon lord from his perch. Sitting up she smiled darkly her eyes flashing red. Instantly he was back to his feet his growls growing in volume. He didn't like to be teased… He didn't like to play games… And it was time he made sure she understood this. She was his, and he wanted her to know this. She was his mate and she would yield to him. Even if she had his blood running through her, she was still beneath him. It was how it was, how it should be, and how it was to come.

Snarling, Sesshoumaru quickly charged Kagome for the last time, knocking her once more to her back his form completely over-top hers. Upon such close contact Kagome yelped and arched her back up into him causing Sesshoumaru to hiss through his teeth in pleasure. It was time to end this silly quest for dominance. Glancing down into her face, he spoke.

"No more games."

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

She felt as if she was floating in the darkness, just her steady breathing echoing into the abyss. She felt alone, naked in such an open place. The darkness seemed to go on forever and she was doomed to remain it's prisoner. How had she come here? How had she found herself in such a desolute place? Raising a hand out before her she felt nothing but the icy darkness looming about her. Hand retreating she shivered wrapping her arms around herself. _"What is this place?"_

Her words echoed into the darkness, seemingly going on and on. Was this her fate?

_**"Kagome..."**_

She heard her name being called. It had been faint but she had heard it. But where?

_**"Kagome... Kagome..."**_

_"W-Who is there..? Where are you..? What is this place..?"_

_**"Kagome... This is the void of your own mind..." **_

Kagome snapped her head upward. Someone was here with her. However, the voice that had answered wasn't just anyone. It had been her own voice that had answered her question. But how?

_"My own mind..?"_

_**"Yes. This is the specail place you created long, long ago when you were still small..."**_

_"I-I don't understand... I don't know what you are talking about..."_

_**"It has been a long time since you ventured to this place, so I will explain it to you... I will open your heart and memories once again and open your eyes to see what you truly must see..."**_

Eyes widening, Kagome watched as a hand seemed to pierce through the darkness, followed by a shoulder, and then a head with long flowing black hair. The woman had golden amber eyes yet Kagome couldn't mistake the person reaching towards her. It was herself... And despite herself she found herself reaching out a hand to the woman before her clasping the soft gentle warmth.

_"Who are you..?"_

_**"You needeth be afraid small one... I am the persona you created long ago..."**_

_"Persona?"_

_**"Yes. Back then, after your Father had died you found it necessary to escape to this place and all your emotions. You didn't want to cope with your father's passing and so you locked your heart away. However, unconsciously, by being here you created a spilt personality within yourself. From your hope and desperation to find happiness once again on the outside, I was born. I was your relief, your inspiration. When you needed me, I was there to comfort you and guide you. And then, as time went on, you slowly began to reawaken and grip the passing of your beloved father. And so, you didn't need me anymore. So I disappeared into the darkness until I was needed again. And so, here I am..."**_

_"I don't remem-"_

_**"Remember me? You were too small to keep such a memory alive. However, I am real. And I live within you."**_

_"You... You mean YOU were that voice calling out to me before..?"_

_**"I am... Yet, I am not... I was born from you to help you through the most difficult journeys of your life. Yet..." **_The golden eyed Kagome looked away, her eyes narrowing in thought. _**"Yet that night... That night Lord Sesshoumaru found you, I became something more... I was awakened from my sleep for I could not feel you. You were so weak, and had strayed farther than I could go. I could not reach you and I saw him coming. So in my effort to try and protect you, I took control of your consciousness and tried to fight off his advances. But I could not stop him, nor could I stop him from forcing large doses of demonic energy within your body. And because I was the brighter light within your body at the time I consumed most of all the energy he infused into you. And then, I was not myself. I was an alien in the darkness. I was an alien in your body... I was... Lord Sesshoumaru's."**_

Kagome pulled her hand away from the woman before her, holding her own hand to her chest. The golden eyed Kagome turned back to her, wrapping her hands around herself, her face contorted in utter anguish.

_**"Dearest Kagome... I allowed your body to produce a full bloodied demon child. I allowed Sesshoumaru's seed to pass through your body unpurified. Even after you had awakened, and your body was on the mend, I protected the baby from becoming a human. I was the one that gave you the strength you needed to deliver the baby. I did it to protect you, your son and to ensure that "My Lord Sesshoumaru" had a heir."**_

_"'My Lord'"? _Kagome asked stunned completely by the words spilling from her twins body. _"You did all this? This was all your doing?"_

The Golden eyed Kagome nodded tears spilling from her eyes. _**"I didn't want to, yet I could not stop myself... I am you, I want, love, trust, feel everything you do... But I had no choice against his power. I was born from you, yet I was shaped completely by him. I am his... And that is now... All I want."**_ She turned her eyes up to face Kagome fully. _**"Dearest Kagome it has been me all this time calling to you. It has been me telling you to give into your instincts, to let go... I am responsible for that. However, You must know now before another word is said... If you do not consummate becoming Lord Sesshoumaru's mate... You will die. You must mark him as an equal as he has done you. That is why your body is reacting. You must become one with My Lord again. It is the only way to save your life. Please, I'm begging you! I brought you here to tell you this! Your life is in danger!"**_

_"You've got to be kidding me..." Kagome chuckled. "This isn't even right! I won't do such a thing with that, that good for nothing low life! Are you insane?! I don't believe you! I don't believe any of this bull you have said in the last ten minutes! I won't! Its not possible! It just... It just can't be..! Even if what you have told me is true, how can I trust you? You say you are me, and maybe at one time you were... But you aren't me anymore! You are his. How do I know this isn't what you want? How do I know this isn't an attempt to get your own way?"_

_**"Do you truly believe that I would deliberately put you in harms way? Do you honestly believe I would try to deceive you?"**_

_"I don't know what to believe anymore! Everything that is happening... Everything that will happen if I do what you ask... How can I? How can I do such a thing..? I'm just... just Kagome... No. I won't. I won't become his mate!"_

_**"You would rather die then live? You would leave your son alone? Isn't that what you fought so hard for? To allow him to grow up with his father and Mother? Together? No... No it was much more... It wasn't just about having a Father there... It was about giving him something you longed for all along... Two parents... One happy family... Something you had taken away from you... Would you really deny your son a Mother? Wasn't your goal to protect him and help him grow into a kind hearted demon..? What of that?"**_

_"Get out of my head!" _Kagome screamed using her hands to cover up her ears. She didn't want to hear anymore. This was all nonsense! Where was she pulling all this from? How did she know all this?! _"I don't want any of this! Leave me be!"_

_**"Dear Kagome... If you won't save your own life.... Then I will..." **_Instantly the darkness quickly disappeared a great light engulfing both Kagome's. And before Kagome knew it, her counterpart was before her wrapping her arms around her. However, it didn't look like Kagome anymore. Instead her hair had become a startling shade of white, her eyes a deep crimson red. _**"I won't let you fade away! They both need you yet!!!"**_

_"What are you doing?!" _Kagome screamed struggling against her other self. _"Stop! Stop this now!"_

_**"Forgive me Kagome... And know I did this for you..."**_

And then in a massive explosion of golden orbs they were gone as the light engulfed them both, leaving the void empty and vaccant.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

She felt his claws sink into her upper shoulders, his mouth moving against her ear to nip the sensitive flesh. Sesshoumaru had always been quick and down to business and this was just the same. He wanted her and she wasn't about ready to deny him. She wanted him just as much. There just weren't any questions about it. Moving from her ear he let his tongue slide down her jaw to her shoulder eliciting moans from the aroused female beneath. Carefully yet slowly he maneuvered around the mark he had left earlier. He wouldn't mess with it now. Doing that would cause both to go rather quickly and that wasn't he's plan of action. When he had taken her the first time he had barely been in his right mind. Yes he could remember the sounds and tastes and sensations but they were dim, dulled by the power of his demonic side. Now he was awake, conscious and knew what he wanted. He wanted to know and feel her through his own sense of touch. He didn't want to just rush through it like he had done long before.

Nipping slightly at her neck he growled deeply against her releasing her from his grasp. Instantly he felt her small frail hands move to his back and then down to the base of his tail. Time after time she did this, causing him the sweetest of pleasures. Moving his mouth down and around just above her chest he bit and sucked hungrily at her sensitive flesh. Kagome gasped closing her eyes. Sitting up slightly he used one hand to tear away the knot that held her kimono in place. What he saw underneath seemed to elude him. Beneath the pink material of the kimono were small, very immodest garments. Intrigued the Demon Lord let his hands go to answer his bewilderment.

"Odd…" Was he's only comment as he traced the lace of Kagome's bra. It was soft and cool to his touch yet he didn't see nor understand why she wore such a strange contraptions. Glancing down farther he let his eye's roam over another item covering her most secret area. But he wouldn't worry about it at the moment; He curiously was more interested in her breasts. Using but a finger he skillfully snipped the thin material. Instantly her breasts were revealed to him. Giving an inner nod of satisfaction he lowered his head down to the right mound. He played with it, rolling his tongue over the tip and as he did so used his other hand to make the same motions over the opposite. He did this continuously, moving from one breast to the others. He just couldn't get enough of her it seemed. Kagome closed her eye's tightly basking in the pleasure he was giving her. It felt so good... Wanting more Kagome arched her back, thrusting herself into him. He smiled darkly but ignored her pleas to him. He wanted to take this slowly.

Moving down Sesshoumaru let his tongue run against her cool, smooth skin. Her taste was heavenly...reminding him once more of that sacred drink that left him intoxicated and wanting more. That drunken feeling was only something this woman seemed capable of. Moving across her belly, he smiled leaving small red marks here and there from his mouth. His hands worked along the sides of her heated body. Kagome's eyes opened wide, a strange and powerful aura now seemed to rise off of her lust driven form.

Both Kagome's hands slid from where they were to tangle in Sesshoumaru's luxurious hair of silver. Her heart was racing and ecstasy flowed through her veins. A pleasurable throb burned through her core. With each throb her need for completion increased, and as her need increased so did the amount of torture her lord skilled ministrations caused her. She had known all along that the only way to sat the beast within herself was to allow him to complete her. She was his mate whether her other self liked it or not. She had taken his mark. She needed his touch, his blood, his body and soul. Yet, the other her would have starved her body, rather than consummate with him. And in time the other her as well as she, would slowly wither and die.

Sesshoumaru stopped his tortuous ministration. He didn't know why but he needed her to know. He wanted her to know. She had no choice anymore. The woman before him was his and his alone. She would never be anyone else's and he triumphed in it. In a breathy and husky voice he whispered in her ear "you are mine" he growled his body jolting at the very thought.

In response Kagome growled deeply her heart racing, driven by the primal intinct to mate, and be one with him again. To Sesshoumaru though, it was a growl of approval. Leaning in he, found the juncture connecting her neck and shoulder, letting his fangs run across the sensitive area. She couldn't stand it anymore and found herself tearing at his robes; ripping them into shreds. What she saw afterwards would put any male, human or demon to shame. Her lust filled eyes scanned down her lord's body and she gave the slightest whimper as her eyes took in just how well-endowed her lord was. Her Lord was truly gifted….

Sesshoumaru smirked arrogantly nibbling at Kagome's tender neck. Once more he felt her arc her back into him. He growled at her impatience. Yes he knew she wanted him to end her suffering, and by Kami, he wanted her more than she knew. But he wanted to touch her, taste her… He could feel it burning deeply within him and it was that passion that drove him. His hardened length throbbed and all instincts told him to take her quickly but he stubbornly ignored them. His hands slid along delicate curves and he tore away any and all of the last barriers of cloth. His hand parted Kagome's soft and moist petals as his other hand massaged her sensitive nub. Soon enough his hand disappeared replacing his hand with his mouth.

Instantly Kagome's hips bucked as pleasure shot through her. She moaned her body aching for more. She despised and loved what Sesshoumaru was doing to her. She loved the pleasure her caused her but couldn't stand the threateningly painful ache and emptiness her body felt. She called through trembling and confused lips. "My Lord…" she pleaded small tears forming in her eyes. "I want you…"

He cursed himself for obeying her soft pleas and instantly found himself forcing her legs farther apart to accommodate himself. If she wanted him now…He would do so, for he couldn't deprive his mate. But he would take it slow and build her up. Build her up to the point of no return…

Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome, sharply nibbling at her neck as he rubbed his hard length against Kagome's moist core causing her to cry out once again.

"You are mine" he said forcefully claiming her lips in a rough kiss. He slid the tip of himself slowly into Kagome's entrance calming himself enough to take it slow.

With that Sesshoumaru thrusted into Kagome in one swift motion causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. He remained still for a bit, allowing her to adjust to him. It was a tight squeeze, and she was so very tight. Her arousal was the most enchanting smell there was. His length throbbed within Kagome. Kagome could feel more tears form within her eyes. Although it was her second time, it still hurt. She wasn't used to him. She had only ever been with him once and she couldn't even remember it. But now….Glancing up at her mate she realized he seemed concerned. His eyes seemed to question her but she gave him a small smile, and slowly found herself moving against him encouraging him to continue.

Kagome instantly found herself in a world of new pleasures. She moaned with each slow movement, for it was torture to her body. She wanted no needed more of him. Her hips met Sesshoumaru's thrusts urging him to move faster, and to thrust harder. With each movement she found herself pushed to newer heights. And with each passing moment she felt something else surge deep within her. A tension of lust, passion, and power.

Sesshoumaru unable to help himself obeyed thrusting harder and stronger into Kagome. He could feel himself slowly climb closer to the edge but he refused to allow his climax to come. He growled attacking Kagome's breasts once more with his mouth driving her closer to her limits. His whole purpose now was to fulfill her; to complete her and make her whole.

Kagome panted her nose and heightened senses being bombarded with the smells and sounds of their primal mating ritual. She was so close her body felt ready to explode from the tension building within her. The tension her lord caused her. Screaming in pure bliss Sesshoumaru watched in awe as the woman before him exploded with power. Eyes burning red with animalistic passion the two were engulfed in a warm white light.

Both panted and moaned, howled and screamed. Kagome screamed as her climax came, her insides exploding in rapture and milking her Lord. Sesshoumaru to, came, releasing his seed within Kagome for a second time. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru growled, the strongest of all instincts taking over and at the same time at their release both bit into the others neck spilling blood and consummating their mating. She was his as he was hers. Nothing could stop it, nothing could end it, and nothing ever would. Frozen in place teeth still in the other's neck their bodies suddenly relaxed, collapsing on the bed.

Turning his eyes to Kagome Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. The once raven haired miko seemingly was no more. Her long black hair had been replaced by long white locks. She was the creature he had seen that night in the window. It was curious however how long she would last this time. But no matter what form she was in…She was his.

Kagome hissed as she felt Sesshoumaru sit up slightly, still connected to the worn out female at his side. Grasping her hand he brought it down between them to his manhood urging her to touch him, and feeling the place of their connection.

"Know that no other shall ever be as close to you as I am now," Sesshoumaru whispered his eyes catching hers. "How compelling it is for two being to become one…" With that he released his hold on Kagome pulling himself from her slowly. Kagome growled and whimpered feeling him remove himself. She enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him.

Laying back onto her back her eyes flickered to his neck, where through dried blood, she could make out slight markings. She couldn't tell for sure, but she knew it was there. She had done what needed to be done. And for now, she would spend a little more time with her lord before she allowed her true self to awaken. For she knew she probably wouldn't see him again for some time. He was her's now...

She was brought from her thoughts as he grasped her within his arms, making sure she stayed close. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to rest for a moment. The night was not yet over….And _**neither**_ was he…

* * *

**Yay! Tuwahahahaa! I hope you liked it. But don't think that's all you get. There is more…oh yes much, much more. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I've been very very very busy lately. BUT..!!!! BUT BUT BUT! Thank the Lord there is a BUT! I have some free time clearing up and I plan to have the next few chapters out soon! =)  
ALSO!!! For those who are rereading this, I have made many, many, MANY changes to the story. I've added in several different twists and new ideas I originally wanted to put in but never got around to it. It will end the same way, but before that, there is more I wanted to add in. So please bare with me. =) Again, I hope you are enjoying the story! Thanks for all this great reviews!**

**~Always!  
PassionLily**


End file.
